Gokous erstes Jenseitsabenteuer: Gokou und Bradock
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Was hat Gokou all die sieben Jahre im Jenseits getrieben? Dieses Abenteuer ist dazu gedacht, diese Lücke zu füllen. Hier bekommt es Gokou mit einem ganz besonderen Saiyan zu tun ...
1. Son Gokous erstes Jenseitsabenteuer Teil...

Son Gokous Jenseitsabenteuer.  
  
Zutaten: Humor, Action, Drama, Gefühle  
  
Vorwort:  
  
Das ist die erste von mehreren geplanten, in sich abgeschlossener Geschichten, die von jenen sieben Jahren zwischen Son Gokous zweitem Tod und seinem Urlaubstag auf der Erde liegen, erzählen. Diese spezielle Geschichte wurde von der kurzen Vision Freezers von Gokous Vater inspiriert. Ich weiß, es gibt ein Special über diesen Saiyan namens Bardock doch außer seinem Namen habe ich nichts davon für diese Story übernommen. Das Special selbst habe ich leider noch nicht gesehen. Einige Elemente der Hölle entstanden in Anlehnung an Barry Hugharts Buch "Meister Li und der Stein des Himmels".  
  
  
  
Der Aufstand der Saiyans  
  
Teil 1  
  
Gokou langweilte sich. Seit seinem nutzlosen Sieg im Turnier des Jenseits hatte er wenig Abwechslung erlebt. Zwar machte er immer noch regelmäßig seine Übungen mit den anderen verstorbenen Helden seines Meister Kaio, aber irgendwie war die Luft draußen. Tot zu sein war einfach sterbenslangweilig.  
  
Zudem gab es hier nichts zu futtern. Nicht, dass er vor Hunger umgekommen wäre (schwer möglich, wenn man schon tot war), aber ihm fehlte der Gaumenkitzel von Chichis vorzüglicher Küche.  
  
Meister Kaio war schon seit gut zwei Tagen fort, dringende Umstände erforderten ein sofortiges Treffen aller Kaios, so hatte es geheißen.  
  
So hockte Gokou eben auf einer Blümchenwiese, starrte hinauf zu den Blättern eines schönen alten Baumes, der so perfekt war wie alles in diesem Paradies und wünschte sich Piccolo und Vegeta herbei, um endlich wieder mal ein paar wirklich harte Gegner zu haben.  
  
"Gokou!" Der Ruf Meister Kaios riss den Saiyan aus seiner Trägheit. Noch ehe Gokou Meister Kaios ansichtig wurde, ahnte er, dass etwas Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen sein musste. In Erwartung einer lang ersehnten Abwechslung richtete sich Gokou auf und sah Meister Kaio entgegen. Auf seinen kurzen Beinen kam er flink dahergewieselt und seine Grillenfühler zuckten aufgeregt.  
  
"Was gibt es, Meister Kaio?" fragte Gokou neugierig. "Ihr seht aus, als wäre die Hölle los."  
  
Meister Kaio hielt inne um zu verschnaufen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Du ahnst nicht, wie recht du hast, Gokou", keuchte er. "In der Hölle ist der Teufel los, besser gesagt, der ist abahnden gekommen."  
  
"Moment mal", Gokou war nicht der schnellste Denker. "Was ist genau passiert und bitte der Reihe nach."  
  
Meister Kaio ließ sich neben Gokou auf die Wiese plumpsen und seufzte schwer. "Na gut, ich versuche es. Du warst doch schon mal kurz in der Hölle, oder?"  
  
"Damals als ich vom Schlangenpfad gefallen bin und ein weiteres Mal als Freezer, Cell und der Rest der Ginyu Force einen Aufstand gemacht haben. Ein Ort mit Abwechslung...."  
  
"Nun, davon gab es dort immer mehr als genug. Die Hölle, die du kennst ist leider nur eine Vorstufe der echten Hölle oder des Schattenreiches wie wir es nennen. Derjenige, der dort für Ordnung sorgen soll, ist sogar unter uns Kaios gefürchtet, denn er kennt keine Gnade. D. wie wir ihn nennen, es gilt als schlechtes Omen, seinen Namen auszusprechen, hatte bisher die Hölle relativ gut im Griff. Als der Haufen Unruhestifter damals bei ihm eingeliefert wurde, war es ziemlich bald ruhig um sie. Er hat Cell und die Ginyu Force in ein tiefes Loch gestopft, aber an Freezer hatte er irgendwie einen Narren gefressen und ließ ihn herumlaufen wie es ihm passte. Ich weiß nicht, was sich Enma dabei gedacht hat, diesen Schuften ihre Körper zu lassen, aber das hat D wohl auf eine Idee gebracht und er hat einer Reihe anderer Seelen, die er aus guten Gründen bislang von der üblichen Reinigung und Wiedergeburt fernhielt, ihre Körper zurück gegeben, ohne Enma etwas davon zu sagen. Als Enma dahinter kam, wollte er D zur Rede stellen, aber D hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Wir denken, er ist auf die Erde geflohen, bis sich das Gewitter in Enmas Palast verzogen hat. Nun, jedenfalls kann Enma Ds Pfusch nicht mehr rückgängig machen und jetzt laufen gut hundert wilde Saiyans unter Freezers Kommando frei herum. Sie haben Enma bereits ein Ultimatum gestellt, entweder bekommen sie paradiesische Zustände da unten und außerdem sechs Wochen Urlaub im Jahr, oder sie stürmen seinen Palast und reißen das Buch der Seelen in kleine Fetzen."  
  
"Hundert Saiyans? Was für welche denn?"  
  
"Die schlimmsten der schlimmen natürlich. Die oberste Garde von Freezer zu seinen besten Zeiten. Alles geübte Kämpfer und die armen Unterteufel, die D im Stich gelassen hat, sind schon von ihnen überrannt worden. Jetzt tragen sie alle einen Heiligenschein, was sehr komisch aussieht zu ihren Hörnern."  
  
Hundert Saiyans, das klang wie eine erfrischende Übung vor dem Mittagessen und Freezer gab's als Nachtisch dazu. Gokou sprang erfreut auf und begann, seine Muskeln aufzuwärmen. "Ich kann sofort loslegen, Meister Kaio. Wo geht es ins Schattenreich?"  
  
"Nicht so voreilig, Gokou. Da unten sind die Bedingungen nicht so paradiesisch wie hier und daher haben diese Saiyans, die schon Jahre da unten schmachten, mehr auf dem Kasten als du denkst. Enmas Auftrag lautet, dass zuerst einmal die Lage ausgekundschaftet wird. Wir Kaios haben gelost, wer als Enmas Beauftragter die Verhandlungen mit den Saiyans führt und ich habe das kürzeste Stäbchen gezogen." Seinem Gesicht nach war das nicht der Hauptgewinn gewesen.  
  
"Dann gehen wir gemeinsam? Klasse, ich wollte Euch schon lange einmal kämpfen sehen"  
  
"Hast du etwas mit den Ohren Gokou? Ich sagte 'auskundschaften', was soviel bedeutet wie die Lage peilen, spionieren, Nachforschungen anstellen ...."  
  
Gokou unterbrach seine Dehnungsübungen. "Schon gut, ich habe verstanden. Ihr habt einen Plan, oder?"  
  
Meister Kaio nickte. "Den habe ich in der Tat. Freezer kennt mich nicht, aber dich dafür umso besser. Wenn er dich sieht, wird er wissen, was die Stunde geschlagen hat, und seine Saiyans sofort auf dich hetzen."  
  
Gokou kratzte sich am Kopf. "Eure Sorge ist echt rührend, Meister Kaio, aber was kann mir schon groß passieren, ich bin ja schon tot."  
  
"Das sind die Saiyans auch. Was ihr zu verlieren habt, ist der Bonus euren Körper behalten zu dürfen. Wenn du zudem da unten in der Hölle soviel Schaden nimmst, dass du zu einem Seelenflämmchen reduziert wirst, kannst du nicht mehr ins Paradies zurück."  
  
"Hmmm..." Das klang schon so, als wäre ein wenig Vorsicht eher angebracht als blindes Draufgängertum.  
  
"Soll ich also dableiben?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Ich denke nicht daran, mich in die Hölle Freezers ohne meinen besten Kämpfer zu wagen. Aber du kannst dort natürlich nicht so auftauchen, wie du jetzt aussiehst. Wir werden dich verkleiden müssen."  
  
"Soll ich mich so anziehen wie Ihr?", fragte Gokou. Er hing sehr an seinem Kampfanzug und Meister Kaios Aufzug war in seinen Augen nicht gerade der Hammer. "Die Fühler wären mir beim Kämpfen echt im Weg."  
  
Meister Kaio stand auf, klopfte sich ein paar Halme von den Kleidern. "Keine Angst, du musst nicht als Kaio herumlaufen, wir werden nur ein paar kleine Änderungen vornehmen. Als erstes mal die Kleider."  
  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern und Gokou trug eine Pluderhose, ein Hemd mit Puffärmeln und darüber einen weiten, schlabbrigen Überwurf, der wie ein Poncho aussah, aber bis zu den Knien reichte. Alles in verschiedenen Grau- und Blautönen. "Das sollte deine Muskeln verstecken. Kannst du dich gut darin bewegen?"  
  
Gokou sprang probeweise hoch in die Luft, vollführte ein paar Hiebe und Tritte und landete mit einem Salto wieder vor Meister Kaio. "Kein Problem, aber ein Gürtel wäre nicht übel, oder zumindest eine Schärpe damit das Ding", er zupfte an dem Überwurf, "nicht so flattert."  
  
Sein Meister nickte und vervollständigte Gokous Aufzug mit einer kurzen Kordel, die locker um seine Taille lag. "Gut, dann deine Haare..." Ein weiteres schnippen und Gokous wilde Strähnen wurden zu einer langen, glatten Mähne, die flach anlang und im Nacken mit einem blauen Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war. Ehe Gokou sich dazu äußern konnte, bekam er zudem noch Falten im Gesicht verpasst, mehr als sein Großvater zu Lebzeiten gehabt hätte, und Meister Kaio fragte, ob er lieber grau, blau oder grün sein wollte. Gokou entschied sich für grün und im Nu hatte ihm Meister Kaio Piccolos Hautton angezaubert. "Schon ganz gut", meinte der Kaio kritisch und marschierte um Gokou herum.  
  
"Aber wird Freezer nicht meine Aura erkennen?", fragte Gokou skeptisch und betastete seinen Kopf. Es war ein komisches Gefühl auf einmal so zahme Haare zu haben.  
  
"Darum kümmere ich mich auch noch", versicherte Meister Kaio. "Wir brauchen auch noch einen Namen für dich, wie wäre es mit Sonou? Mein Sekretär Sonou. Da du ein alter, verbrauchter Toter bist, musst du dich natürlich auch so bewegen. Damit", er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Gokous linke Schulter "damit, damit und damit", die andere Schulter und beide Füße, " sollte das klappen". Auf einmal trug Gokou Schulterstücke und Stiefel.  
  
"Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben", ächzte er und schnaufte. Stiefel wie Schulterstücke wogen bestimmt mehrere Tonnen.  
  
"Ganz und gar nicht", sagte Meister Kaio mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Du wirst brav mit gebückten Schultern schlurfen wie ein alter Mann, jetzt noch das Tüpfelchen auf dem i." Ein letztes Schnippen und um Gokous Hals lag ein breiter, silberner Reifen.  
  
"Wozu denn der", fragte Gokou und beantwortete sich damit die Frage selbst, denn nun klang auch seine Stimme alt und verbraucht. "Der Reifen verändert auch deine Aura. Er dämpft sie und verschiebt ihr Spektrum vom Saiyan zum Gerandianer. Das sind die Grünhäute vom Deltanebel, die so aussehen wie du jetzt. Sie gelten als gute Kämpfer, aber im Vergleich mit deinem wahren ich sind sie schwach."  
  
Ein letzter Zauber und Gokou trug ein dickes Notizbuch und einen goldenen Stift. "Als mein Skeräter wirst du dir die Einzelheiten der Situation ausführlich notieren. Du kannst doch schreiben, oder?"  
  
Gokou nickte. "Ein bisschen."  
  
"Das wird nicht ausreichen, fürchte ich", seufzte Meister Kaio. Er trat dicht an Gokou heran und berührte dessen Stirn mit seinen Fühlern. Gokou war, als würde jemand in seinem Geist wühlen, Verknüpfungen herstellen und Türen öffnen, die schon ewig verschlossen waren. "Das müsste reichen", sagte Meister Kaio.  
  
Gokou runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Du kannst jetzt etwa 1200 Sprachen des Universums sprechen und schreiben. Zudem habe ich deinen neuen Namen so verankert, dass du auf ihn reagieren wirst, nicht war, Sonou?"  
  
Sonou verbeugte sich. "Ihr seid ein Genie, Meister Kaio", krächzte er.  
  
"Das weiß ich, trotzdem danke", lächelte der Meister. "Also gehen wir."  
  
Der Weg in die Hölle war nicht schwer zu finden. An jeder Stelle des Schlangenpfades konnte man abspringen, um in die Vorhölle zu gelangen. Aus guten Gründen wählte Meister Kaio die Stelle aus, wo unterhalb der gelben Wolken der Baum der Wunderpfirsiche stand. Als sie vor dem Baum gelandet waren, kamen sogleich die beiden Teufel herbei, um Meister Kaio zu begrüßen. Gokou, nein Sonou erinnerte sich, genau an der Stelle auch wieder Freezer und Cell begegnet zu sein und war nicht Ginyus Truppe in den Teich dort gefallen?  
  
"Euch beide hat es also auch erwischt?", fragte Meister Kaio beim Anblick der Heiligenscheine teilnahmsvoll.  
  
"Sieht echt bescheuert aus, nicht wahr?" gab der blaue Teufel zurück. "Ich denke, ich werde mich bei der Gewerkschaft beschweren. Immerhin hat man uns vor dreihundert Jahren den Risikobonus gestrichen und jetzt können wir an keinem Betriebsausflug ins Diesseits mehr teilnehmen."  
  
"Da habt ihr recht", bekräftigte Kaio. "Von wegen "In der Hölle hat man den sichersten Job im Jenseits." An eurer Stelle wäre ich auch mächtig sauer."  
  
Die beiden Teufel hörten das mit Befriedigung. "Und wo hat es dich erwischt", fragte der rote Teufel Sonou. "Du bist keiner der Muskelhelden, mit denen der Kaio so gern angibt. Dass er zu diesem Job ausgerechnet einen Schreiber mitnimmt, hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
  
"Immerhin gehen wir, um zu verhandeln, oder?" , sagte Meister Kaio mit Nachdruck. "Enma hat seine Gründe, warum er keinen offenen Krieg mit den Saiyans riskiert."  
  
"Weil er die Hucke voll bekommen würde", schnaubte der blaue Teufel.  
  
"Sind sie echt so schrecklich?", krächzte Sonou, dem es bei seiner neuen Stimme kalt den Rücken hinunter lief.  
  
"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie", seufzte der rote Teufel. "Ein paar von ihnen wollten schon hinauf zum Schlangenpfad, haben es aber nicht geschafft. Daraufhin sind sie umgekehrt, um in der Hölle noch stärker zu werden und es später nochmals zu versuchen. Sie haben unser Büro zertrümmert und wenn die Pfirsiche nicht völlig grün und ungenießbar gewesen wären, hätten sie auch noch den Baum geplündert."  
  
"Ungenießbar?" Sonou sah zum Baum hinüber. "Sie sind doch wunderbar reif."  
  
"Für euch, die ihr vom Paradies kommt sind sie das. Aber für hungrige Mäuler aus dem Schattenreich präsentieren sie sich anders."  
  
"Danke für die Informationen", sagte der Kaio. "jetzt wollen wir aber ernten, damit wir auf dem Weg ins Schattenreich auch was zu beißen haben. Im Gegensatz zum Paradies gibt es dort nämlich sehr wohl Hunger und Durst, must du wissen", erklärte er seinem "Sekretär", während dieser mit gebeugten Schultern hinter ihm her zum Baum schlurfte. "Es ist so ähnlich wie mit den Sprachen. Im Himmel verstehen einander alle, egal aus welchem Winkel des Universums sie stammen, aber in der Hölle geht es zu wie im Turm zu Babel. Natürlich hättest du mit Saiyanisch keine Schwierigkeiten, immerhin liegt dir die Sprache im Blut und Freezer benutzt sie auch, aber man kann ja nie wissen."  
  
Sonou und Meister Kaio sammelten einen Rucksack voll Pfirsiche (den natürlich Sonou zu tragen hatte) und marschierten weiter, in Richtung Schattenreich. Die beiden Teufel winkten ihnen nach und wünschten viel Glück.  
  
"Nein, du wirst keinen davon essen, nicht ehe wir die zweite Hölle hinter uns haben", warnte Meister Kaio, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
Sonou zuckte zusammen und sah den Pfirsich, in den er gerade eben beißen wollte, sehnsüchtig an. "Es ist doch nur einer und wir haben noch einen weiten Weg, Meister."  
  
"Genau deshalb. Die Pfirsiche kommen dann zum Einsatz, wenn wir es nötig haben. Nicht solange alles ein Kinderspiel ist."  
  
"Aber hier gibt es nicht einmal gelbe Wolken, die einem vorgaukeln man hätte gerade etwas mit Currygeschmack gefuttert...", maulte Sonou und steckte den Pfirsich seufzend zurück in den Rucksack.  
  
"Du wirst es überleben", sagte Meister Kaio, stutzte kurz ob seiner Wortwahl und verbiss sich einen Lacher. Wortspiele waren sein Um- und Auf. Schade nur dass Sonou so humorlos war. Vielleicht hatte er bei den anderen Saiyans mehr Glück, aber irgendwie bezweifelte er das.  
  
Mittlerweile waren sie an einer Schlucht angekommen, die endlos tief zu sein schien. "Das ist sie angeblich auch", sagte Meister Kaio, als hätte er Sonous Gedanken gelesen. "Aber zum Glück kann man hinüber balancieren. Da bei dem Pfosten dort ist ein Seil festgemacht."  
  
"Können wir nicht einfach fliegen?", fragte Sonou, der kein Seil entdecken konnte.  
  
"Wenn du in der Hölle bist, musst du dich an deren Regeln halten. Fliegen ist im Himmel kein Problem, aber hier...." Er suchte ein wenig, bis er einen flachen Felsen fand. "Kannst du den über die Schlucht werfen, so schnell und so fest du kannst?", fragte er Sonou.  
  
Dieser nickte und hob trotz des Handicaps der zusätzlichen Belastung den Felsen mit einer Hand hoch, holte weit aus und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft. Der Felsen zischte über den Abgrund wie eine Kanonenkugel, doch kaum war er etwa zur Hälfte drüben, da rauschte es unter ihren Füßen wie ein Sturm und es bildete sich ein Wirbel aus glühend rotem Nebel und so rasch, dass selbst Sonous geübte Augen dem Geschehen kaum zu folgen vermochten, wurde der Fels in der Luft gestoppt und nach unten gesogen. Er verschwand im Roten Nebel. Man hörte ein grässliches Schmatzen und Kauen, dann ein Würgen und ...  
  
"Duck dich!" rief Meister Kaio und warf sich auf den Boden. Sonou tat es ihm gleich und keine Sekunde früh. Mit einem ekelhaften Geräusch spickten Bruchstücke des Felsens aus dem roten Nebel und verteilten sich links und rechts am Rand der Schlucht. Als der Regen aus Trümmern aufhörte, stand auch Meister Kaio wieder auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und wies auf die Stücke. "Willst du so enden?", fragte er Sonou.  
  
Sonou schüttelte sich. Jedes Steinstück war mit grünlichgelbem Schleim überzogen, der übelst roch und dampfte.  
  
"Das Zeug ist stark ätzend", sagte Kaio nur. "Niemand weiß welcher Schrecken in dieser Schlucht haust, aber offenbar jemand, dem es nicht gelungen ist, das Rad der Wandlung zu erreichen und der ebenso gierig auf leckere Happen ist wie du..."  
  
Er trat zu dem Pfosten hinüber, hob den Fuß und schien tatsächlich etwas nicht sichtbares zu ertasten. "Hier ist es, das unsichtbare Seil. Wer hier drüber geht, ist vor dem Biest da unten sicher. Siehst du die Spuren?"  
  
Die vielen Abdrücke waren nicht zu übersehen. "Wie es scheint weiß zumindest einer in Freezers Saiyantruppe recht gut über die Fallen der Hölle Bescheid. Sonst hätten sie es mit Fliegen probiert und wir hätten ein Problem weniger."  
  
"Muss ich wirklich mit all dem Gewicht da drüber laufen?", fragte Sonou zweifelnd.  
  
"Drüber werfen kannst du es nicht und im Rucksack verstaut, würde es dich nur nach hinten ziehen. So wie es jetzt an dir verteilt ist, ist es ideal für einen Balanceakt. Du kannst mir dankbar sein, dass ich soweit gedacht habe."  
  
Mit diesen Worten betrat Meister Kaio das Seil, das man nicht sehen konnte. "Du wartest bis ich drüben bin, dann greif nach dem Seil bis du spürst, dass es ausgeschwungen hat und dann bist du an der Reihe." Meister Kaio schien keine Angst zu haben. Es war gut, dass Sonou die Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn nicht sah, als er mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen, das Seil nur mit seinem sechsten Sinn erspürend, über den Abgrund balancierte. "Ich hätte öfters einen Zirkus besuchen sollen", ächzte er . Dennoch kam er unbeschadet an der anderen Seite an und sprang auf sicheren Boden. Nach einem Durchschnaufer drehte er sich zu Sonou um und winkte ihm zu, so als hätte es nie einen Zweifel gegeben, dass er das ganz locker schaffen würde.  
  
Sonou seinerseits sah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schwerwiegende Probleme auf sich zukommen als er den ersten Schritt auf das Seil tat. Es schwankte. Es schwankte zuviel. Natürlich hatte er einen stabilen Magen und außer gelben Wolken seit Urzeiten nichts mehr gegessen, aber wenn man schon auf festem Boden Mühe hat, einen Fuß zu heben, dann ist ein Gang über ein unsichtbares Seil kein Picknick.  
  
Der Schweiß rann Sonou den Rücken hinunter, während er verzweifelt versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Das Gewicht eine Spur mehr nach links.... nein, nicht so viel, dann etwas mehr nach rechts, den Fuß weiter heben, noch etwas... mit den Zehen tasten, ...nnnnicht so weit vorbeugen, ja, da war das Seil zu spüren, Fuß draufsetzen, Gewicht vorsichtig etwas mehr nach vorn, anderen Fuß entlasten und weiter ...  
  
Meister Kaio hatte sich mittlerweile neben den Pflock gesetzt und hielt einen Pfirsich in der Hand, in den er voll Genuss hineinbiss, dass der süße, dicke Saft aus seinem Mundwinkel das Kinn hinab rann.  
  
Sonou sah es, roch es und erstarrte förmlich. Essen. Richtiges Essen .... der Rest des Weges war in wenigen Sekunden zurückgelegt und mit einem Satz stand er vor Maiser Kaio.  
  
"Ich will auch!"  
  
"Dann nimm dir einen", zeigte sich Meister Kaio unerwartet großzügig. "Du schleppst doch einen Rucksack voll mit dir herum."  
  
Das freilich ließ sich Sonou nicht zweimal sagen.  
  
"Das vor uns ist die zweite Hölle", erklärte Meister Kaio während er seinen Pfirsich mit kleinen Bissen verspeiste (Sonou hatte seinen mitsamt Kern verschlungen...). "Kümmere dich nicht um den Gestank, aber pass auf, dass du in keines der Löcher dort fällst. Sie sind mit Zeitschaltung versehen und öffnen sich erst wenn diese es zulässt, das können hundert oder tausend Jahre sein ... Die Saiyans werden wahrscheinlich in der dritten Hölle auf uns warten. Dort sind die wirklich harten Sachen, mit denen D gern spielt."  
  
Der Gestank war wirklich übel. Hier am Abgrund war er ja noch erträglich, aber als sie auf dem Wartungspfad zwischen den unterschiedlich tiefen und breiten Löchern voll blubberndem Schlamm spazierten wurde Sonou noch etwas grüner im Gesicht. In manchen Löchern steckten kleine Seelenflämmchen, doch die meisten waren leer. Ein besonders großes Loch aber enthielt eine wohlbekannte Gestalt, Cell. Das Monster in seiner Imperfekten Form hatte die Augen geschlossen und steckte bis zum Hals im Morast. Sonou öffnete den Mund, um ihn anzusprechen, doch Meister Kaio schüttelte nur den Kopf. Als sie weit genug entfernt waren, sagte er erklärend: "Sonou ist Cell noch nie begegnet, du hättest dich verraten und immerhin, es führen einige Spuren zu dem Loch, offenbar wollte Freezer, dass die Saiyans Cell aus dem Loch holen. Doch wie gesagt, die Zeitschaltung kann nur D oder Enma außer Kraft setzen. Er wird hier noch einige Zeit ausharren müssen.... "  
  
"Ich dachte, dass Mörder in der dritten und vierten Hölle bestraft werden", sagte Sonou verwundert.  
  
"Stimmt, aber Cell ist Enmas Ansicht nach ja nicht selbst für sein grausames Wesen verantwortlich, sondern wurde so gemacht. Daher wurde ihm nur eine Teilschuld für alle Toten zuerkannt und damit er die zweite Hölle auch zu würdigen weiß, hat Enma ihm wohl den Körper gelassen. Wer als Seele in ein Loch geworfen wird, spürt von dem Gestank nicht so viel.... Aber die Einsamkeit und die Tatsache, dass man nicht schreien kann, sobald eine Seele das nämlich tut, schlägt der Gestank auch bei ihr zu, sind die wahre Folter dieser Hölle."  
  
Der Wartungspfad führte auch an den Löchern der Ginyu Force, die genauso apathisch waren wie Cell, vorbei und als Sonou sich bei Kaio nach ihrer Bestrafung erkundigte, meinte dieser, dass er sich Enmas Erklärung hierzu nie richtig durchgelesen hätte.  
  
Die Grenze zwischen der zweiten und dritten Hölle bildete ein unglaublich hoher Wall aus Glasscherben, scharfen Messerklingen, Pfeilspitzen, Nadeln und rostigen Sägeblättern.  
  
"Hier kommt keiner drüber ohne wie ein frisches Steak zu bluten", sagte Meister Kaio und fischte zwei Paar Handschuhe aus dem Nichts. "Hier, zieh die an. Deine restliche Kleidung ist Panzer genug." Er selbst streifte sich das andere Paar über und ging den Wall entlang bis an eine Stelle kam, wo Klingen und Scherben unter vielen Füßen zerborsten waren. "Hier müssen die Saiyans drüber gekommen sein. Nett von ihnen, dass sie uns einen einigermaßen sicheren Weg getrampelt haben."  
  
Auch so war es alles andere als einfach den Wall empor zu klettern. Sonous schwere Stiefel bewirkten zudem, dass er immer wieder bis zu den Knien einbrach. Mit Grausen hörte er die Klingen über seine Hosenbeine schaben. Aber Meister Kaio hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Der Stoff hielt und so kamen sie nach etwa zwei Stunden Kletterei oben an. Beide waren sie gleichermaßen außer Puste. Die Hölle, die sich nun auftat, war genau das, was man darunter erwartete, brodelnde Schwefelseen, Flüsse aus kochendem Öl, noch mehr Hügel und Berge aus Klingen und Scherben, Lavaströme und Feuerwände. "Das hier ist eigentlich die dritte bis fünfte Hölle", sagte Meister Kaio und schnaufte schwer. "Der Rationalisierung wegen hat man die drei zusammengelegt, es findet sich nicht viel Personal, das hier freiwillig arbeitet, trotz allen Bonuszahlungen. D war kein sehr netter Vorgesetzter und wenn ihm eine Antwort nicht gepasst hat, konnte es sein, dass der im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes, arme Teufel erst in einem Ölsee baden und dann durch eine Feuerwand spazieren durfte."  
  
"Das ist ja grausam." Sonou war entsetzt.  
  
"Stimmt und daher hatte er mehr Gewerkschaftsklagen am Hals als sonst jemand. Den Teufeln hat es nichts getan, aber ihre Klamotten waren danach nur Asche. Kannst du dir die Peinlichkeit vorstellen so vor allen Seelen seinen Dienst versehen zu müssen?"  
  
Beim Abstieg waren sie noch vorsichtiger, um bei der Steilheit des Hanges nicht in eines der großen, rostigen Sägeblätter zu rutschen, die oft meterhoch aus dem Klingengewirr heraus ragten. "Eigentlich kann man sich als Toter nicht weh tun", ächzte Meister Kaio. "Die ganze Hölle beruht auf dem psychologischen Effekt, dass das keine Seele, egal wie lange sie schon hier ist, auch wirklich glaubt. Jeder erwartet, dass Klingen schneiden, dass Feuer brennt und daher verspüren sie genau diesen Schmerz wenn sie damit in Berührung kommen. D ist wirklich sehr geschickt darin ..."  
  
Endlich unten angekommen blickten sich Sonou und Meister Kaio suchend um. Durch die Unübersichtlichkeit der dreifachen Hölle und ihrer riesigen Ausmaße konnten die gesuchten Saiyans wirklich überall sein.  
  
"Lass mich mal sehen ..." Meister Kaio ließ seine Fühler spielen. "Dort drüben, bei D's Zentrale, spüre ich große Energien. Da müssen sie sein."  
  
Mit großer Sicherheit fand Meister Kaio den besten Weg um die Feuerwände, über die schwankenden Trittsteine der kochenden Bäche und der kaum sichtbaren Pfade rings um die Seen. Die Hitze war ähnlich jener im Raum von Geist und Zeit, daher kam Sonou ganz gut damit zurecht. Das Wehklagen der Seelen, die in den verschiedenen Anlagen Sühne taten, hingegen schmerzte in seinen Ohren. "Ich weiß, dass die alle schlimme Dinge getan haben", sagte er zu Meister Kaio. "Aber kann man sie nicht auf anderen Art reinigen?"  
  
"Ich habe die Bestrafungen der Hölle nicht festgelegt", sagte der Kaio, den das Ganze auch nicht kalt ließ. "Du kannst mit Enma reden, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Vielleicht nicht paradiesische Zustände aber doch erträglichere ... so unvernünftig sind die Wünsche der Saiyans nicht."  
  
"Freut uns zu hören", erklang von der anderen Seite einer Feuerwand eine wohlbekannte Stimme.  
  
Freezer, klein blau-weiß und offenbar bester Laune hockte hinter einem gewaltigen Schreibtisch aus schwarzem Onyx und hatte seine dreizehigen Füße auf die polierte Platte gelegt. Rings um ihn hockten, knieten oder standen Saiyans in den wohlbekannten Uniformen. Weder Sonou noch Meister Kaio hatten jemals Vegetas Vater getroffen, aber der König der Saiyans war an Freezers rechten Seite kaum zu übersehen. Sonous Blick glitt über die Anwesenden um ihre Kampfkraft abzuschätzen. Bei einem Krieger, der sichtlich aus der Masse herausstach blieb sein Blick hängen.  
  
"Ich habe es auch gesehen", kam es leise wie ein Hauch von Kaio, der Sonous Blick gefolgt war. "Er sieht aus wie eine ältere Version von dir. Aber da gibt es noch mehr die dir ähnlich sehen, offenbar warst du wirklich ein weit verbreitetes Modell..."  
  
Das erkannte Sonou auch. Dennoch, irgend etwas an diesem älteren Saiyan mit dem roten Stirnband brachte eine Seite in ihm zum Klingen. Eine Ahnung, dass er ihn kennen sollte ... aber woher?  
  
"Genug umgeschaut?", fragte Freezer gehässig. "Sehr beeindruckend meine Truppe, nicht wahr? Und ihr seid die Unterhändler, die mir Enma geschickt hat. Was hat er uns zu sagen?"  
  
  
  
Ende Teil 1 


	2. Son Gokous erstes Jenseitsabenteuer Teil...

Son Gokous Jenseitsabenteuer  
  
Der Aufstand der Saiyans  
  
Teil 2  
  
Meister Kaio schritt durch die Reihen der Saiyans als hätte er von dem Haufen nicht das Mindeste zu befürchten. Die Saiyans stießen sich an und raunten etwas von einem "Bürokratenfettklops", was der Kaio geflissentlich überhörte. Vor dem Schreibtisch angelangt deutete er eine minimale Verbeugung an und zog missblilligend die Augenbrauen hoch. Sonou, der brav hinter ihm her geschlurft war, verbeugte sich ein Stück tiefer, wie es einem kleinen Angestellten zukam. Dann zog er sein Notizbuch und den Stift heraus und wartete auf Meister Kaios Anweisungen.  
  
Meister Kaio räusperte sich. "Ich bin ein Kaio des Himmels und der Beauftragte von König Enma. Er hat eure unverschämten Forderungen gehört und will zunächst einmal wissen, wie hier die Dinge stehen."  
  
"Ist das nicht klar ersichtlich?", fragte Freezer und lachte hämisch. "Uns gehört schon die Hölle von hier bis zum Schlangenpfad. Wenn Enma nicht kuscht, zerlegen wir demnächst seinen Palast und setzen ihn ab. Dann werde ich Herr über das Jenseits und bestimme, wer wohin kommt. Dreimal darfst du raten, wohin ich Enma und euch Kaios schicken werde."  
  
"Du stellst dir das etwas zu leicht vor", erwiderte Meister Kaio und lächelte. "Im Himmel wimmelt es von guten Kriegern aus allen Ecken des Universums, die deinen Saiyans locker überlegen sind." "Wenn das so wäre, warum ist denn noch keine Armee deiner ach so tollen Krieger hier aufgetaucht?", ächzte Freezer grinsend. "Für himmlische Verhältnisse mögen sie gut sein, aber außer vielleicht dem Typen, der mich, Cell und die Ginyu Force damals eingelocht hat, kann keiner meinen Kriegern das Wasser reichen und das weiß Enma so gut wie ich. Also spuck nicht so große Töne oder ..." "Oder was? Unterhändler sind unantastbar."  
  
"Im Himmel vielleicht ....."  
  
Sonou, der bisher fleißig Notizen gemacht hatte, ließ alarmiert den goldenen Stift sinken und spannt die Muskeln unter seiner weiten Kleidung. Den Saiyans schien das nicht aufzufallen, lediglich der eine mit dem roten Stirnband mustere ihn genauer.  
  
"Lass das..." zischte Meister Kaio kaum hörbar aus einem Mundwinkel. "Ich mag aussehen wie ein fauler Bürokrat, aber ich bin nicht umsonst der Trainer vieler großer Helden." Um sich etwas Respekt zu verschaffen konzentrierte sich Meister Kaio und seine Aura flammte auf. Die Saiyans ringsum gingen etwas mehr auf Abstand, doch Freezer zuckte nicht mal zusammen.  
  
"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass Enma mir keine Memme schickt und dein Sekretär oder was auch immer, scheint trotz seines Alters ganz gut in Form zu sein." "Er ist ein Grendianer und die sind immer in Form", bestätigte der Kaio mit sichtlichem Stolz. "Er nimmt es bestimmt mit jedem deiner Saiyans auf."  
  
Die Saiyans sahen sich an und brachen in brüllendes Gelächter aus. Sonou tat so, als sei er verlegen und schaute bescheiden auf seine Zehen, während seine grünen Wangen leicht rosa wurden. "Ist ja wirklich beeindruckend", Freezers Stimme troff vor Hohn. "Welche Ehre gleich zwei so beeindruckende Gäste hier zu haben. Da wir in der großen Überzahl sind, wäre es wirklich unfair, euch allen Saiyans hier zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Da wir uns sowieso schon lange kein Vergnügen mehr gegönnt haben, dürft ihr an einer Veranstaltung teilnehmen, die eigentlich für die Teufel reserviert war."  
  
"Die Teufel?" Meister Kaio sah sich um. "Wo sind die denn eigentlich?"  
  
"Wir haben sie auf eine nette kleine Insel im größten Lavasee der Hölle einquartiert. Dort bereiten sie sich auf ihre große Stunde vor."  
  
Zum ersten Mal, seit sie auf die Saiyans getroffen waren, machte der Kaio ein ernstes Gesicht. "Worauf?"  
  
"Nun, da sie ja alle schon tot sind, können wir sie nicht mehr umbringen, aber wir können sie so toll vermöbeln, dass sie als Seelenflämmchen enden und das wissen sie. Um der Fairness und unsrer Unterhaltung willen, haben wir jedoch beschlossen, ihnen eine winzige Chance zu geben, mit heilem Körper hier raus zu kommen."  
  
"Und das wäre?", bohrte Meister Kaio nach. "Ein Turnier natürlich. Ein Teufel gegen einen Saiyan. Da die Saiyans natürlich mehr sind, wird zuerst unter ihnen gekämpft, wer den Spaß verdient, einen Teufel ganz allein für sich zu haben. Ich denke, meine braven Krieger würden genauso gern einen Kaio und seinen tatterigen Sekretär verhauen, oder?"  
  
Die Frage war an die Saiyans gerichtet. Zustimmende Rufe von allen Seiten.  
  
Der Kaio runzelt die Stirn. Irgend etwas war hier oberfaul. Auch Sonou war das aufgefallen, aber er wollte es nicht vor Freezer zur Sprache bringen.  
  
Der wiederum war ganz in seinem Element. "Ihr könnt es Euch aussuchen. Entweder ihr leistet den Teufeln freiwillig Gesellschaft oder meine Saiyans helfen ein bisschen nach."  
  
Auf diesen Wink hin standen alle Saiyans, die eben noch gemütlich auf dem Boden gehockt waren, auf und ließen ihre Muskeln spielen. Auren flammten auf und erloschen wieder, Energien wurden nachlässig freigesetzt, sodass der Boden erzitterte. Insgesamt eine beeindruckende Zurschaustellung ihrer Kräfte.  
  
Meister Kaio zuckte mit keinem Fühler. Die Arme gemütlich auf den Rücken verschränkt meinte er kühl: "Ich will hier nicht mehr kaputt machen wie nötig und außerdem hätte ich sowieso mit den Teufeln sprechen wollen, also bringt uns zu ihnen."  
  
Freezer schmeckte das nicht und das sah man ihm auch deutlich an. Verärgert fragte er die Saiyans, wer die neuen Geiseln (so drückte er es auch, um rhetorisch zuletzt doch noch die Oberhand zu haben) zur Gefängnisinsel bringen wollte. Da das nach einem langweiligen Job klang, riss sich niemand darum, aber nach einem ungeduldigen Nachhaken Freezers erhob sich ausgerechnet der Saiyan mit dem Stirnband. "Ich mache es, Meister Freezer."  
  
"Du bist doch ...." Freezer versuchte sich zu erinnern.  
  
"Bardock, Meister Freezer", half ihm der König aus. "Das ist Bardock, einer meiner besten Leute obwohl er nur der dritten Klasse angehört."  
  
Bardock schien diese Feststellung nichts auszumachen, er verbeugte sich flüchtig vor Freezer und seinem König und winkte Meister Kaio, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Ist es von eurem Meister nicht ein wenig leichtsinnig, uns beiden nur einen Bewacher und Führer mitzugeben?", fragte Meister Kaio so nebenbei, während sie wieder über kochende Flüsse sprangen und Feuerwände umgingen.  
  
"Freezer macht keine Fehler", sagte Bradock mit absoluter Überzeugung. Er hatte eine sehr angenehme Stimme und einen wacheren Blick als die anderen Saiyans, den König inbegriffen. "Ihr könnt hier ohne seine Erlaubnis nicht mehr weg."  
  
"Auch nicht, wenn wir fliegen?", fragte Sonou vorsichtig. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über gewundert, warum sie den ganzen Weg zu Fuß machten.  
  
"Höher als die Feuerwände zu fliegen ist nicht ratsam", kam die Erklärung erstaunlicherweise von Meister Kaio. "Da oben", er wies mit dem Daumen zu der Finsternis, die wie eine große Glocke über der Hölle lag, "hat sich in Jahrmillionen all der giftige Dampf aus der Hölle angesammelt. Wer das Zeug einatmet, kann seinem Körper Lebewohl sagen."  
  
"Ihr seid gut informiert", meinte Bardock, "aber ihr hättet auch euren Sekretär besser informieren können."  
  
"Der Auftrag kam überraschend", entschuldigte sich Meister Kaio höflich. "Sonou ist noch nicht lange in meinen Diensten."  
  
"Das merkt man", ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über Bardocks Gesicht. "Seiner Schrift nach taugt er auch mehr zum Kämpfer als zum Schreiber."  
  
Sonou sah gleichzeitig betreten und gekränkt aus. "Ich gebe mir alle Mühe", krächzte er. "Das sieht man", Bardocks wacher Blick huschte über Sonous verhüllte Gestalt. "Ich nehme an, du bist ein Stück besser als die meisten von uns, egal wie gut du das versteckst. Ich würde mich freuen, gegen dich antreten zu können."  
  
"Ich mich auch", sagte Sonou und er meinte das auch so. Dieser Saiyan ... er war einfach anders und sicher kein schlechter Kämpfer.  
  
"Bei der geringen Auswahl an guten Gegnern dürfte es um uns zwei sicher ein Gerangel geben", stellte Meister Kaio fast fröhlich fest. Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, als Freezers Geisel in der Hölle festzusitzen.  
  
Nach fast einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch standen sie am Ufer eines Lavasees, dessen dumpfroter Inhalt orange Blasen warf. Hier war es ziemlich ungemütlich und genauso schienen es die etwa dreißig Teufel zu empfinden, die sich auf einer Insel mitten im See zusammengekauert hatten, nur um Raum zwischen sich und den See zu bringen.  
  
"Die armen Teufel!", rief der Kaio betroffen aus. "Ihr denkt wirklich, dass ihr die dazu bringen könnt, euch anständige Kämpfe zu liefern?"  
  
Der Blick Bardocks zeigte, dass er daran auch seine Zweifel hatte, aber er zuckte dennoch nur die Achseln. "Sie haben keine Wahl."  
  
"Dann will ich ihnen mal gut zureden", sagte Meister Kaio. "Wo ist denn der Übergang?"  
  
Dieser erwies sich als ausfahrbare Brücke. Bardock drehte an einem steinernen Rad, es quietschte und knirschte, dass man eine Gänsehaut bekam. Als die Brücke stand spazierte der Kaio munter hinüber. Sonou zögerte einen Augenblick lang und seine Augen suchten jene Bardocks. Irgendwie war ihm, als sähe er in einen Spiegel. Das liegt nur daran, dass er das gleiche Modell ist wie ich, sagte sich Sonou, neigte kurz den Kopf und schlurfte hinter dem Kaio her.  
  
"Das sind vielleicht zwei Irre", sagte Bardock kopfschüttelnd zu sich selbst, wartete, bis die beiden drüben angekommen waren und fuhr die Brücke wieder zurück. Nicht dass er sich erwartete, die beiden auf der Insel festhalten zu können. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass der dicke Kaio und sein alter Sekretär ziemlich einiges auf dem Kasten hatten. Nicht dass er Angst gehabt hätte, es war vielmehr die Vorfreude auf einen gelungenen Kampf, die ihn bewegte.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Insel und die Teufel, die sich jammernd um den Kaio versammelten machte sich Bardock auf den Rückweg.  
  
Meister Kaio wartete bis das erste Wehklagen der Teufel verhallt war und er sich verständlich machen konnte. "Schon gut, Leute, wir beide sind hier, um euch zu helfen. Enma hat uns geschickt." "Er hat uns noch nicht aufgegeben", fragte ein massiger grüner Teufel mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich wollte doch morgen meinen Urlaub antreten und nun das ..."  
  
"Keine Angst, Enma wird euch großzügig für alles, was ihr erlitten habt entschädigen", versprach Meister Kaio. "Zuerst aber brauche ich alle Informationen, die ihr mir geben könnt."  
  
Die Teufel hatten wieder hoffnung und waren liebend gern bereit, alles zu erzählen was sie wussten. Dass D verschwunden war und Freezer eines morgens plötzlich hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass er sie alle nicht mehr brauchte.  
  
"Daraufhin sind wie aus dem Nichts die Saiyans aufgetaucht", erzählte ein kleiner blauer Teufel unter Tränen. "Sie haben uns nicht die Spur einer Chance gelassen."  
  
"Wo waren die Saiyans vorher untergebracht?", wollte Meister Kaio wissen.  
  
"Also die waren in Sektor 24B eingeschlossen. Da konnten sie toben und kämpfen soviel sie wollten, der Chef hatte eine Dimensionsschranke um das ganze gebaut.", erklärte ein hagerer grauer Teufel. "Und da es ja so viele waren hat er noch ein Mind-Control-System eingerichtet, das selbst wenn sie entkommen wären, es ihnen unmöglich gemacht hätte, gegen ihn zu rebellieren."  
  
"Mind-Control-System? Das verstößt doch gegen die Richtlinien 14 bis 28 der Allgemeinen Höllenverordnung, wenn ich mich nicht irre", sagte Meister Kaio aufgebracht.  
  
"Deshalb war es ja auch geheim. Wir durften niemandem etwas darüber sagen, aber als der Chef auf einmal seinen 'Urlaub' antrat, hat er wohl vergessen, den Controller mitzunehmen."  
  
"Wie funktioniert das denn?", mischte sich Sonou ein.  
  
"Ähmm", der graue Teufel kratzte sich zwischen den Hörnern "Jeder Saiyan bekam seinen Körper mit einem kleinen runden Ohrring geliefert, darin sitzt der Empfangsteil. Der Sendeteil oder Controller ist etwa so groß wie eine Armbanduhr."  
  
"So ein Teil hatte doch Freezer am Handgelenk", entfuhr es Sonou.  
  
"Passt alles zusammen", meinte Meister Kaio mit grimmiger Befriedigung. "Freezer hat das Teil nach D's Flucht gefunden und dann wohl auch den Mechanismus, die Dimensionsschranke auszuschalten. Daher zeigt keiner der Saiyans auch nur Anzeichen von Auflehnung und Wut. Sie sind sozusagen einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden."  
  
"Wir müssen das beenden!", drängte Sonou. Zu gut wusste er um den Stolz der Saiyans und wie sehr sie darunter litten, Freezers Fußabtreter zu sein.  
  
"Du kannst nicht jedem Saiyan den Ohrring abnehmen", sagte Meister Kaio nachdenklich. "Das dauert einfach zu lange." Er schnippte und hielt ein paar Ohrringe in der Hand die denen der Saiyans total glichen. "Ein paar könntest du während des Kampfes austauschen, aber dann must du dir gut aussuchen bei wem du es tust. Am besten wäre es, natürlich Freezer den Controller zu entreißen und allen Saiyans zu befehlen, ihre Ohrringe abzunehmen. Dann wäre das Problem mit einem Schlag gelöst."  
  
"Das System ist nicht narrensicher", mischte sich ein schlanker lila Teufel ein. "Wenn das Objekt zu zäh und bockig ist, kann es durchaus dem System teilweise widerstehen. Auch nimmt kein Objekt Selbstmordbefehle an, dazu ist der Controller nicht stark genug, der Selbsterhaltungstrieb hat Vorrang."  
  
"Das ist zumindest etwas", sagte Meister Kaio. Er musterte die versammelten Teufel. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr alle nicht besonders scharf drauf seid, euch von den Saiyans vermöbeln zu lassen?"  
  
Eifriges Nicken von allen Seiten. Meister Kaio sah zu Sonou. "Schaffst du sie alle?" "Hmmm ..." Sonou zupfte an seiner Nase. "Ich werde es versuchen. In Etappen freilich wäre es leichter..."  
  
"Wir können das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass Freezer oder die Saiyans den Abfall der Energie auf der Insel nicht sofort spitzkriegen."  
  
"In Ordnung. König Enma weiß Bescheid, oder?"  
  
"Wenn nicht, wird es eine schöne Überraschung für ihn", sagte Meister Kaio ungerührt. "Immerhin ist es sein Fehler gewesen, Feezer seinen Körper zu lassen", und zu den Teufeln gewandt, "an eurer Stelle würde ich mir mal schon eine Liste mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen für das Höllendesign überlegen, die ihr Enma unterbreiten könnt. Jetzt fasst alle meinen Sekretär irgendwo an seinen Kleidern an!"  
  
Verwundert aber gehorsam taten sie wie befohlen. "Ich warte dann auf deine Rückkehr", verabschiedete der Kaio von Sonou und schraubte seine Energie in die Höhe, um dessen Manöver zu vertuschen.  
  
Sonou nickte, legte zwei Finger auf die Stirn und war mitsamt den Teufeln verschwunden. Kaio legte noch ein wenig zu und ärgerte sich, dass er vergessen hatte, ein paar Pfirsiche zurückzubehalten.  
  
..............................  
  
Freezer hockte immer noch hinter dem Schreibtisch und beobachtete die Auslosung. Jeder Saiyan hatte eine Nummer bekommen und nun wurden auf einer großen Schautafel die Paarungen ausgetüftelt. Der König wollte auch mitmischen. Freezer selbst wollte es sich vorbehalten, gegebenenfalls Gulasch aus dem Kaio zu machen, falls dieser alle Saiyans besiegen sollte, was er für ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit hielt.  
  
Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Der König und auch Bardock erstarrten gleichfalls. "Das ist doch nicht möglich...", murmelte König Vegeta verstört. "Die können doch nicht ...." Er und Freezer fixierten Bardock, der aufgesprungen war und abwehrend die Hände ausstrecke und die Finger spreizte. "Ich habe die Brücke zurückgezogen, ganz sicher."  
  
"Dann sehen wir wohl besser nach...." König Vegeta, Freezer und Bardock unterbrachen die Auslosung zum Erstaunen der anderen Saiyans, die von der Veränderung auf der Insel noch nichts gespürt hatten und eilten zum Lavasee.  
  
.................................................  
  
Meister Kaio spürte sie kommen. "Wo bleibst du bloß, Sonou?", murmelte er und schwenkte die Fühler in alle Richtungen. Seine Energie müsste doch stark genug sein, um Sonou den Sprung von Enmas Palast zurück auf die Insel zu ermöglichen....  
  
Just in diesem Augeblick tauchte Sonou vor ihm auf. "Gut, dass du zurück bist. Wie war es?"  
  
"König Enma war nicht sehr erfreut. Sie sind gleich über ihn hergefallen und er wird euch sicher einiges zu erzählen haben, wenn wir zurück sind", sagte Sonou. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ihr hattet recht. Sie haben es gleich gemerkt."  
  
"Ich habe meistens recht, Sonou", erklärte Meister Kaio. "Obwohl ich mich manchmal lieber irren würde...."  
  
In diesem Augenblick erschienen die drei am Ufer des Sees und zeigten sich nicht gerade erfreut über das Verschwinden ihrer Geiseln.  
  
Feezer, Bardock und König Vegeta fuhren die Brücke aus und winkten den beiden, ihnen am Ufer Rede und Antwort zu stehen.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal", sagte Meister Kaio seufzend. Er spazierte mit leichten Schritten über die Brücke und stellte sich mit unschuldigem Lächeln vor Freezer auf. "Was gibt es denn, werter Gastgeber?"  
  
"Stellt euch nicht dümmer als Ihr seid", zischte Freezer und seine Aura begann vor Wut zu leuchten. "Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"  
  
Meister Kaio zuckte die Achseln und log munter drauflos: "Das war ein Werk des Großen Enma. Wir hatten lediglich den Auftrag, ein paar Sender zu den Teufeln zu bringen. Er hat sie dann zu sich geholt." Er sah Freezer mit großen Augen an. "Ihr habt doch nicht gedacht, man wird Herr des Jenseits ohne ein paar Tricks auf Lager zu haben?"  
  
"Warum seid ihr zwei noch hier?", wollte der König wissen.  
  
"Nun, wir wollten euch nicht das ganze Turnier verderben. Immerhin hat man hier unten jeden kleinen Spaß bitter nötig", war Meiser Kaios Antwort.  
  
"Ein Turnier mit euch beiden gegen alle? Soll das ein Witz sein?"  
  
"Also ich will schon bitten, ich kenne bessere Witze", empörte sich Meister Kaio. "Kennt ihr vielleicht den, wo ein Schaf zum Friseur geht und ..."  
  
"Hört auf euch über uns lustig zu machen!!!", brüllte Freezer und der Lavasee kochte fast über. Meister Kaio und Sonou hielten sich die Ohren zu.  
  
Als Freezer sich etwas abgeregt hatte, erklärte ihm Meister Kaio lang und breit, dass es wirklich kein Witz sein sollte. Sie beide würden alle Saiyans der Reihe nach besiegen. "Wir machen es nach meinem Modus", erläuterte er. "Ich fange an und ihr schickt mir einen nach dem andern in den Ring. Sollte bei hundert Saiyans etwa fünfzig Minuten dauern, dann überlasse ich euch meinen Sekretär als krönenden Abschluss."  
  
"Entweder seid Ihr das gefährlichste Wesen des Universums", sagte der König, "oder Ihr seid ganz einfach irre."  
  
"Sagen wir mal, ich habe ziemlich viel Erfahrung", lächelte Meister Kaio gönnerhaft. "Außerdem brauche vor dem Mittagessen immer Bewegung, dann schmeckt es besser."  
  
"Aber wenn ihr besiegt werdet, was dann?", stellte Bardock die vernünftige Frage. "Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass eure Forderung nach besseren Zuständen hier erfüllt", sagte Meister Kaio, "wenn ihr meinen Sekretär besiegt, gibt es auch noch Urlaub."  
  
Die drei sahen sich an und nickten. Im Geiste sah sich Feezer schon als klarer Sieger. Er würde natürlich trotzdem Enmas Palast stürmen und Herr der Unterwelt werden, dann würden alle solche Ohrringe bekommen und nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Echt schade, dass sein Vater sicher bereits das große Rad der Wandlung hinter sich hatte und den Spaß hier nicht miterleben konnte.  
  
Somit waren sich beide Parteien einig und sobald das wütende Geschrei der um ihre Teufel betrogenen Saiyans verstummt war, ging man an die Vorbereitungen. Eine Arena befand sich schon in dem Sektor, wo die Saiyans mit ihren Körpern trainiert hatten.  
  
"Seid ihr tatsächlich so gut in Form?", wollte Sonou besorgt wissen, als Meister Kaio in den Ring stieg. "Mach dir mal um mich keine Sorgen", beruhigte ihn dieser. "Diese Saiyans können ihre Kampfkraft nicht regulieren wie du. Was sie haben, das spürt man und das ist nicht genug, um mich zu besiegen."  
  
Mit dieser Zuversicht lag er offensichtlich nicht völlig daneben. Saiyan um Saiyan stürmte auf ihn los, einige hatten ganz passable Energieangriffe, aber Meister Kaio war viel schneller als sie auch nur ahnen konnten und beförderte sie nach der Reihe gezielt aus dem Ring. Ganz ungeschoren kam auch er nicht davon, ein paar Brandflecke auf seiner Kleidung und ein paar Mal gelang sogar einem besonders tüchtigen (oder glücklichen?) Saiyan ein Treffer, aber bei den ersten achtzig Gegnern hatte der Meister im Großen und Ganzen keine nennenswerten Schwierigkeiten. Die restlichen 18, offenbar waren es nur mit Bardock und König Vegeta 100, hatten aus den Fehlern der anderen gelernt und bei Nummer 94 passte der Kaio, der schon etwas aus der Puste war, nicht genug auf wurde mit einem geschickten Tritt aus dem Ring gestoßen.  
  
"Und Aus!", rief Freezer laut.  
  
Meister Kaio rieb sich die vier Buchstaben und stand mit Sonous Hilfe wieder auf. "Jetzt bist du dran", sagte er laut zu seinem Sekretär und flüsternd fügte er hinzu "leg dein schweres Zeug erst ab, wenn ich es dir signalisiere, verstanden?"  
  
Sonou nickte und kletterte ächzend in den Ring. Zwar konnte er inzwischen schon ganz gut mit den Gewichten laufen, aber an hohe Sprünge und schnelle Manöver war so nicht zu denken.  
  
Meister Kaio wiederholte Freezer gegenüber sein Versprechen für bessere Bedingungen in der Hölle einzutreten. Dennoch sah man ihm an, dass er nur durch seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit und nicht durch die Stärke des Gegners bezwungen worden war und das schmeckte den Saiyans nicht besonders.  
  
"Wartet wie sein Sekretär sich schlägt", befahl Freezer, "dann könnt ihr es den beiden immer noch heimzahlen, dass sie euch den Spaß mit den Teufeln verdorben haben..." Das klang schon besser und die Saiyans, welche Meister Kaio drohend umringt hatten, wichen zurück, damit sie auf den Ring blicken konnten.  
  
Dort stellte sich Sonou gerade in Pose, wärmte seine Muskeln mit ein paar Dehnübungen und wartete auf den Angriff seines Gegners, eines Saiyans namens Celer, der gleich mit voller Wucht loslegte. Doch so schwerfällig sich Sonou auch bewegen konnte, er hatte immer noch genug Kraft, um den siegessicheren Saiyan abzublocken und mit einem gewaltigen Hieb aus dem Ring in den nächsten Schwefelsee zu schicken. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Saiyans. Bardock nickte zufrieden. Er hatte sich also nicht geirrt. Hoffentlich hielt der Grüne durch bis er an der Reihe war.  
  
Sonou hegte den gleichen Wunsch und hielt sich auch in den nächsten Kämpfen an diese Strategie. Durch sein riesiges Gewicht war er auch nur schwer in die Höhe zu heben oder wegzustoßen, konnte also voll auf Abwehr und Überraschungskonter setzen, wie es ihm Meister Kaio geraten hatte. Als endlich auch Nummer 98 draußen war, atmete Bardock insgeheim auf.  
  
Meister Kaio sagte kein Wort, er richtete nur seine Fühler auf Sonou und übermittelte gedanklich ein einziges Wort: "Ja."  
  
Sonou, der darauf gewartet hatte, hob die Hand. "Kriege ich eine Minute? Es wird mir zu heiß..."  
  
Freezer lächelte. Er wusste, dass Bardock locker zehn normale Saiyans in die Tasche stecken konnte, Krieger dritter Klasse oder nicht, er war fast noch besser als der König. Wenn der alte Sekretär nur auf Abwehr setzte, würde ihm das bei diesem Saiyan wenig nützen.  
  
Sonou hob den Poncho hoch und warf ihn mitsamt den Schulterstücken in den angrenzenden Schwefelsee, wo das Teil gluckernd unterging. Die Stiefel folgten. Von dem gewaltigen Gewicht befreit, wäre er am liebsten hundert Meter hoch gehüpft, aber er hatte die giftigen Dämpfe nicht vergessen. So beschränkte er sich darauf, seine Schultern zu massieren und die Zehen zu strecken.  
  
"Du wirst dir noch deine Sohlen verbrennen", sagte Bardock. "Kann dir dein Kaio nicht zumindest Sandalen anzaubern?"  
  
Doch, er konnte und er tat dies auch. Nicht Sandalen, aber leichte aus kühlem, Hitzebeständigem Material erschienen an Sonous Füßen.  
  
Da er immer noch den Halsreif trug, blieb seine Kampfkraft gedrosselt und man konnte es Bardock nicht verübeln, dass er sich gute Chancen ausrechnete. Er war wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher Saiyan, mindestens so gut wie Vegeta als dieser das erste Mal auf die Erde kam. Dementsprechend alt sah Sonou zu Anfang des Kampfes auch gegen ihn aus und das nicht nur wegen der Falten.  
  
Um sich nicht zu früh völlig zu verraten, setzte Sonou erst nach und nach seine Geschwindigkeit hinauf. Doch auch Bardock war schnell. Blocken, ausholen, zuschlagen, ducken, ausweichen, parieren, springen, treten, wieder blocken... Bardock steigerte sich zusehends und Sonou hatte alle Mühe, mit ihm mitzuhalten. Langsam zweifelte er daran, dass es ihm gelingen würde, diesen Saiyan, den Klauen von Freezers Mind Control zu entreißen. Sie hielten beide kurz inne, senken die Arme im gegenseitigen Einverständnis für eine kurze Verschnaufpause.  
  
"Du bist gut für dein Alter", sagte Bradock und konnte ein Grinsen kaum verhehlen. Schon lange hatte ein Kampf keinen solchen Spaß mehr gemacht. Was war nur and diesem Sekretär so Besonderes, das ihn auf der Hut sein ließ? War es das Licht in seinen Augen? Bradock wusste, dass er einem wahren Kämpfer gegenüber stand, doch in all seinen Kämpfen hatte er keine solche ... solche Seelenverwandtschaft mit einem Fremden gespürt, der noch nicht einmal ein Saiyan war....  
  
Sonou seinerseits nickte seinem Gegner zu. "Du bist auch sehr gut in Form, meinen Respekt." Dieser Saiyan stand kurz an der Stufe zum Super Saiyan, das spürte er. Seine Ausstrahlung hatte etwas, das auf ein reines Herz hindeutete, so verborgen und eingefroren wie es auch Vegetas Herz gewesen war, ehe Bulma die Mauern eingerissen hatte.  
  
"Wenn ich ihm den Ohrring entreiße und er so richtig wütend auf Freezer wird, dann haben wir eine echte Chance zu dritt, auch gegen Freezer und gegen den König und gegen den Rest", sandte er zu Meister Kaio. "Ich muss es riskieren, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Freezer etwas bemerkt und meine Tarnung auffliegt. Das bin ich diesem Saiyan schuldig."  
  
Er tat so, als würde er einen Stich verspüren und presste die Hände auf sein Herz. Er krümmte sich zusammen, sodass er ohne Mühe den falschen Ohrring aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes ziehen konnte. Bradock zögerte anzugreifen. Jetzt oder nie .....  
  
Ende des zweiten Teils 


	3. Son Gokous erstes Jenseitsabenteuer Teil...

Son Gokous Jenseitsabenteuer  
  
Der Aufstand der Saiyans  
  
Teil 3  
  
"Los, auf ihn!" brüllte Freezer in Erwartung eines leichten Sieges.  
  
Bradock, der zuvor noch gezögert hatte, kam nicht gegen die Gedankenkontrolle an und holte zu einem heimtückischen Schlag von hinten aus.  
  
Doch darauf hatte Sonou nur gewartet, blitzschnell drehte er sich zur Seite und da Bradock seinen eigenen Schwung nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, gelang es Sonou ihn am ausgestreckten Arm zu packen, herumzudrehen und zu Boden zu drücken.  
  
Der eigene Rücken war Sichtschutz genug und flink war der Ohrring von Bradocks Ohr gezogen und durch den falschen ersetzt. Bradock stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Fesselgriff seines Kontrahenten. Doch kaum waren die Ohrringe ausgetauscht, da ließ seine Gegenwehr spürbar nach. Sonou nutzte das aus, riss Bradock in die Höhe und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten. Sogleich sträubte sich Bradock wieder heftiger und für die Zuseher sah es nach einem leichten Vorteil für Sonou aus.  
  
"Los wehr dich!", riefen sie. "Lass dich von dem Tattergreis nicht unterkriegen." Sonou beugte den Kopf vor, sodass er Bradock ins Ohr flüstern konnte: "Du hast Freezer durchschaut, oder?"  
  
Bradock bäumte sich auf und beide gingen sie zu Boden. Im Gejohle der Zuschauer ging seine geraunte Antwort unter: "Er hat uns alle auf dem Gewissen, unseren Planeten auch. Warum gehorchen meine Leute ihm?"  
  
Sonou tat so, als ließen seine Kräfte nach und rollte sich zur Seite. Er sprang auf die Füße und warf einen kleinen, blauen Energieball (in etwa das was man von einem recht fitten Sekretär erwarten konnte...) nach Bradock. Der verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und schmetterte die Energiekugel locker zur Seite.  
  
Die Saiyans, die zu ihrem Leidwesen in der Flugbahn standen spritzten unter lautem Fluchen auseinander.  
  
"Meister Kaio!", sandte Sonou aus, "könnt ihr ihm meine Gedanken übermitteln?"  
  
"Nicht nötig", kam es vom Kaio zurück. "Der Ohrring, den er jetzt trägt ist nicht nur ein Schmuckstück. Er befähigt ihn auch, unsere Gedankenbotschaften mitzuhören."  
  
Sonou verbarg seine Verblüffung über diesen geschickten Schachzug seines Meisters, indem er in rascher Folge kleine, gelbe Energiepfeile nach Bradock schoss.  
  
"Weich aus!", rief er ihm dabei gedanklich zu. "Sie sind für Freezer gedacht!"  
  
Bradocks Augen weiteten sich, aber sein Kämpferinstinkt ließ ihn rasch genug reagieren, dass er nur einen leichten Streifschuss abbekam, als er sich zur Seite warf.  
  
Freezer, der dummerweise gerade in der Schusslinie stand hob nur eine Braue und einen Finger und die Energiepfeile verpufften.  
  
"Was für eine schwache Attacke", dachte Bardock und da er seine Gedanken auf Sonou gerichtet hatte, grinste dieser und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
"Was jetzt?", Bardock war unschlüssig. "Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen, ich will Freezer an die Kehle!" Seine Gedanken brannten vor Wut.  
  
Sonou schüttelte nur den Kopf und stürzte sich wieder auf den Saiyan. Der ging automatisch zur Gegenwehr über. "Noch nicht", übermittelte Sonou. "Er hat deinen König und deine Leute in seiner Gewalt. Erst müssen wir ihm das Gerät am Handgelenk abnehmen."  
  
Bardock landete einen Schwinger an Sonous Kinn, dass dieser zurück taumelte und um ein Haar aus dem Ring gefallen wäre.  
  
"Aua!", er rieb sich die betroffene Stelle. "Du schlägst einen feinen Haken."  
  
"Und du kannst einstecken, alle Achtung Alterchen", konterte Bardock. "Los, komm schon!" Die Saiyans grölten.  
  
Bardock legte noch an Tempo zu und während sie fast zu schnell für die Augen der Zuschauer aufeinander eindroschen, konzentriert er seine Gedanken. "Wie weiß ich, dass ich dir vertrauen kann? Du bist einer von den himmlischen Typen, die eiskalt zusehen, wie wir hier unten gedemütigt und gefoltert werden. Wer sagt mir, dass du besser bist als Feezer?"  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, wie es hier aussieht", gab Sonou in Gedanken zu. "Da oben werden keine Tagesausflüge in die Hölle angeboten. Ihr habe es echt nicht verdient hier unten in kochendem Öl gesiedet zu werden, es muss einen anderen Weg geben, Seelen zu reinigen."  
  
"Dann bist du also auf unserer Seite?" Bradock sah ihn kurz fragend an und ging dann wieder auf Distanz, um einen roten Energieball auf ihn loszulassen.  
  
"Nicht, wenn es darum geht, dass ihr Freezer die Füße küsst, Enma bedroht und die armen Teufel, die doch auch nur ihren Job tun, umbringt." Sonou blockte die Energiekugel ab und sie schoss zu Bradock zurück, der zur Seite sprang. Die Kugel zischte knapp über die Köpfe der Saiyans hinweg und explodierte über einem Lavasee.  
  
"Wir sind eben Sayians. Das kann eine Grünhaut wie du nicht verstehen." Bradock bereitete den nächsten Energieangriff vor. Die Luft um ihn herum knisterte. Sonou tat, als mache ihm das mächtig Angst und wich noch zwei Schritte zurück.  
  
"Jetzt mach dir mal nicht in die Hose!" schrie ein Saiyan in er vorderen Reihe und der Rest lachte dazu.  
  
"Ich habe mich nicht geirrt, du bist fast soweit." Ohne darauf zu achten, hatte Sonou diesen Gedanken nicht für sich gedacht, sondern ihn auch an Bardock gesandt.  
  
"Soweit wozu?", Bardock konzentrierte die Kraft in seinen Handflächen und schoss eine Reihe kleiner Blitze auf Sonou ab, der hüpfend und duckend auswich. Die Zuschauer hatten mittlerweile vorsichtigerweise Abstand zwischen sich und den Ring gebracht. Lediglich Freezer und der König hatten sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt.  
  
"Bereit wozu?", wiederholte er seine Gedankenfrage und sammelte noch mehr Energie.  
  
"Nun ja, bereit zum Sprung zum Supersaiyan....", kam es zögernd von Sonou, der nun auch seinerseits Energie konzentrierte, in etwa dem gleichen Maße wie Bardock. Um ein Haar hätte Bardock seine Konzentration verloren. "Woher weißt du davon?"  
  
Sonou sah kurz zu Meister Kaio hinüber, der ihre Unterhaltung verfolgt hatte und nun kurz nickte. "Ähm... ich bin auch ein Saiyan. Das Grün und die Frisur sind nur Tarnung."  
  
"Unmöglich!" Bardock ließ seine Energie los. Es war ein gewaltiger Strahl, ähnlich einem Kamehameha. Sonou sah ein, dass er diesen in seiner gegenwärtigen Form nicht abwehren konnte und sammelte sich. Das Halsband zerbarst und seine Kampfkraft explodierte. Freezer fiel fast von seinem Sitz, als er erkannte, wer hier in grün im Ring stand.  
  
"Son Gokou, duuu!?!"  
  
"Dabei war das so eine gut durchdachte Tarnung", seufzte Meister Kaio mit Bedauern, schnippte und Son Gokou hatte sein Aussehen zurück. "Ein Saiyan! Einer von Bardocks Klasse!" Die Überraschung stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Son Gokou stellte kreuzte die Unterarme vor der Brust, fing den Energiestrahl ab und lenkte ihn um sich herum.  
  
"Das, das war mein bester Angriff!", keuchte Bardock verwundert. "Bist du wirklich einer von uns?" Son Gokou nickte. "Ja, mein Name ist Son Gokou."  
  
"Was sucht ein Saiyan im Paradies?", fragte der König verwundert. "Ich dachte alle wären in die Hölle gekommen."  
  
"Dieser hier nicht", knirschte Freezer. "Das ist ein Verräter. Los, töte ihn, Bardock!"  
  
"Du weißt dass er das nicht kann, Freezer", rief Gokou. "Er ist mir nicht gewachsen und es wäre Selbstmord, das von ihm zu verlangen."  
  
Bardock, der nun auch Gokous gewaltige Aura spürte senkte die Arme. "Gegen dich kann ich wahrscheinlich nicht gewinnen, stimmt. Aber ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob du wirklich einer von uns bist. Gokou, das ist kein Saiyanname."  
  
"Stimmt, ich habe ihn von meinem Großvater, also dem der mich gefunden und aufgezogen hat, bekommen. Aber", zum erste Mal war Gokou Vegeta dankbar dafür, dass dieser ihn immer so nannte, "ich habe auch einen anderen Namen. Vielleicht sagt der dir was. Ich heiße Kakerott."  
  
Der König und Bardock zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen. "Du kommst von der Erde", ächzte Bardock. "Ja, woher weißt du das?", fragte Gokou verwundert. "Von Freezer?"  
  
"Nein...." Bardock trat einen Schritt auf Gokou zu und streckte eine Hand aus. "Nein, ich ... ich ..." "Bardock!", kam es vom König. "Ist das etwa...?"  
  
"Sieht ... sieht ganz so aus .... aber warum ... warum gerade jetzt?" Bardock schien keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, dafür war Freezer hellwach.  
  
"Tötet diesen Saiyan!" rief er laut und hielt den Controller in die Höhe, damit der Befehl auch von allen verstanden wurde.  
  
Zögernd und mit hölzernen Bewegungen setzten sich die Saiyans Richtung Ring in Bewegung. "Hört nicht auf ihn!", rief Gokou. "Er kontrolliert eure Gedanken! Er manipuliert euch, merkt ihr das nicht? Wer hat euch getötet? Wer hat euren Planeten zerstört?"  
  
Einige hielten für einen Augenblick inne. Der König schüttelte den Kopf und fasste sich sogar kurz ans Ohr, wie als ob er Schmerzen hätte. Doch Freezers Kontrolle war zumindest im Augenblick nicht zu brechen. Sie waren schon fast am Ring angelangt. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung setzte Meiste Kaio über die Saiyans hinweg und landete hinter Gokou und Bardock auf den Steinplatten.  
  
"Ich wünschte, wir hätten das vermeiden können", seufzte er.  
  
Freezer sah Gokou und dem Kaio das Unbehagen an und lachte hämisch. "Ihr habt keine Chance." Immer noch unschlüssig, ob er jetzt zum Super Saiyan werden oder sich das für die Abrechnung mit Freezer aufsparen sollte, sah Gokou den Saiyans entgegen. Es waren einfach zu viele, um ohne großen Energieangriff über die Runden zu kommen.  
  
"Freezer , du verdammter Mistkerl!" rief Bardock und schüttelte die Fäuste. "Dafür bringe ich dich um!" "Geht nicht mehr", meine der Kaio trocken. "Das hat der Enkel deines Königs schon erledigt."  
  
Bardock sah ihn kurz scharf an. "Mir scheint Ihr hättet uns viel zu erzählen, Kaio."  
  
"Verschieben wir das auf später", meinte dieser und deutete auf die Saiyans, die nun ihre Kräfte konzentrierten und ihre unterschiedlichen Energieangriffe auf das Trio im Ring abfeuerten. Ehe Son Gokou reagieren konnte, hatte Bradock sich vor ihn geworfen und einen Energieschild errichtet, der die meisten Angriffe abwehrte. Ein paar kamen trotzdem durch und der Saiyan wurde voll getroffen. Er wankte und fiel nach hinten.  
  
"Bardock!", Gokou fing ihn auf. "Das war verdammt leichtsinnig."  
  
Bardock atmete schwer. Er hatte ein paar üble Brandwunden auf der Brust und den Armen, aber mit der Saiyans eigenen Zähigkeit richtete er sich wieder auf. "Schon gut, Kakerott", er betonte den Namen, als wäre er eine Kostbarkeit, "so leicht kommt man nicht an mir vorbei." Seine Blicke suchten die kalten, amüsierten Augen Freezers. "Du kannst vorschicken wen du willst, es wird dir gar nichts nützen, am Ende werde ich dir heimzahlen was du meinem Volk angetan hast."  
  
"Geh besser aus dem Weg, Bradock", lachte Freezer. "Warum beschützt du diesen Verräter überhaupt? Nur weil er ein Saiyan ist?"  
  
"Falsch!" Bradock schien die Wunden nicht zu spüren. Er sammelte seine Kräfte und ließ sie mit einem dumpfen Schrei frei. Die Wucht der Energie schleuderte die Masse der Angreifer ein Dutzend Meter zurück. Bradock stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge.  
  
"Dann bist du auch ein Verräter. Tötet alle drei!", befahl Freezer den Saiyans, die sich gerade wieder aufrappelten und zum erneuten Sturm ansetzten. Ihre Bewegungen war noch etwas stockender wie zuvor, was den dreien im Ring eine kurze Verschnaufpause verschaffte.  
  
"Hier, nimm!" Meister Kaio hielt Bradock eine Pfirsich hin. Als er von Sonou abgelöst worden war, hatte er dessen Rucksack übernommen und trug ihn noch immer.  
  
"Die sind echt gut", ermutigte ihn Gokou. "Ich könnte auch einen brauchen."  
  
"Dann will ich mal nicht so sein", lächelte Meister Kaio, als wären sie bei einem Picknick und nicht mitten in einem Kampf. Verdutzt blickte Bradock auf die beiden, die in aller Seelenruhe und genüsslich in ihre Pfirsiche bissen. Er tat es ihnen hastig nach und tatsächlich, dieses erste gut, richtige Essen seit seinem Tod war wie ein Stück Himmel. In Windeseile hatte er seinen Pfirsich verschlungen. Dieses Obst hatte es echt in sich. Neue Kraft durchströmte ihn, die verlorene Energie kam zurück und er fühlte sich wieder stark genug um Bäume, nein Berge auszureißen.  
  
"Wir kümmern uns um die Saiyans", sagte Meister Kaio zu Gokou. "Dir überlasse ich Freezer." Bradock wollte protestieren, aber da war Gokou schon an ihm vorbei gezischt und über die neu anrollende Saiyanwelle gesprungen. Vor Freezer baute er sich auf und musterte diesen aus schmalen Augen.  
  
"Willst du nicht lieber aufgeben, Freezer? Ich möchte nicht, dass hier unnötig viel zu Bruch geht." "Spiel dich nicht so auf!" Freezer spuckte Gift zu Galle. "Meine treuen Saiyans machen Hackfleisch aus deinem Meister und dieser Memme Bradock, denkst du etwa, ich hätte nichts dazu gelernt? Cell hat mir einige seiner Tricks verraten."  
  
"Ein wenig spät, nicht wahr?", stichelte Gokou. "Immerhin hat Trunks dich mühelos zu Frikassee verarbeitet ..."  
  
Freezer erstarrte und seine Augen glühten unheilvoll. Seine Aura flackerte und explodierte genauso wie Gokous zuvor.  
  
"Werde nicht leichtsinnig", sandte ihm Meister Kaio zu, "er ist wirklich stärker geworden." "Ich etwa nicht?", gab Gokou zurück. Er wollte noch nicht bis zum Äußersten gehen, um Freezer in Sicherheit zu wiegen und ihn zu einer Unvorsichtigkeit zu verleiten, also ließ er etwas von seiner wahren Kraft durchblitzen, sodass ringsum alle Seen zu dampfen begannen und Funken in seiner Aura tantzen, hielt die Verwandlung zum Super Saiyan noch zurück.  
  
"Du bist wohl weich geworden im Paradies", spottete nun Freezer. Er hob einen Zeigefinger und ein kleiner Energieball erschien, der größer und größer wurde. "Ich möchte dich zu gern als kleines Seelenflämmchen sehen, Son Gokou. Denkst du, ich könnte dich auslöschen, wenn ich dich lang genug in den Staub trample?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber du kannst es gern versuchen", gab Gokou zurück. In der Zwischenzeit waren die Saiyans wieder am Ring, allen voran der König. "Hört doch auf, Majestät", beschwor ihn Bradock, als er in den Ring sprang sich auf den niederen Saiyan stürzte. Meister Kaio setzte seine göttlichen Kräfte ein und errichtete eine Barriere um die Angreifer. Wütend traten und hieben sie auf die unsichtbare Wand ein, die ihnen weder ein Vorwärtskommen noch einen Rückzug ermöglichte.  
  
Einzig der König war ihnen so weit voraus, dass er nicht mehr davon erfasst wurde. Blind Freezers Befehl gehorchend warf er sich auf Bradock, der, wieder fit, auswich ohne aber zum Gegenschlag anzusetzen. "Worauf wartest du?", keuchte Meister Kaio, den die Barriere viel Kraft kostete. "Wehr dich!"  
  
"Er ist mein König", Bradock duckte sich, wehrte einen Schlag ab und ging wieder in Abwehrstellung. "Ich habe ihm meine Treue geschworen, damals...." Kurz blitzte in seinem Geist die Erinnerung auf....  
  
...................  
  
"Du kannst dich erheben." Die ruhige Stimme des Königs hallte im Thronsaal wieder. Bradock hob den Kopf. Der Saiyan dort auf dem Thron war nur wenig älter als er selbst und doch ging von ihm eine Autorität aus, der sich niemand zu widersetzen wagte.  
  
Sie waren allein im Thronsaal, der junge König Vegeta hatte alle Krieger hinausgeschickt. Jetzt sprang er vom Thron und reckte sich.  
  
"Ich hasse diese ganzen Formalitäten", sagte er und winkte Bradock, näher zu kommen. "Bei all den Schleimern, die mich umgeben bist du einer der wenigen Krieger, die offen ihre Meinung sagen." "So haben wir es damals doch abgemacht, mein König."  
  
"Dann nenne mich einfach beim Namen. Seit damals als wir im Ausbildungslager zusammengetroffen sind und du mir die erste gebrochene Nase verpasst hast...."  
  
"Damals wart Ihr der Prinz und ich war jung und dumm", seufzte Bradock und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
  
"Nun ja, wir sind immer noch nicht so alt und wenn mein Vater sich nicht mit Freezer angelegt hätte, könnte er immer noch auf diesem Thron sitzen."  
  
Stille legte sich über die beiden Männer, die ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Schwere Gedanken. "Raus damit", sagte König Vegeta. "Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht?"  
  
"Der Vertrag mit Freezer hat uns gerettet."  
  
"Im Moment, aber dadurch sind wir auch zu seinen Sklaven geworden. Hätte ich ablehnen und mich auf ihn stürzen sollen wie mein Vater?"  
  
"Keiner von uns ist stark genug um ihm Paroli zu bieten, mein König. Noch nicht." Der König sah Bradock lange an und nickte. "Noch nicht. Es gibt dieses Gerücht, dass wir Saiyans von Generation zu Generation stärker werden. Wir beide sollten auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass es eine stärkere Generation nach uns gibt."  
  
"Habt Ihr schon jemand bestimmten im Auge, Majestät?"  
  
Der König zwinkerte Bradock zu. "Lass dich überraschen. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir auch dich mit der passenden Partnerin versorgen. Ich würde dich ja gern einer Kriegerin ersten Ranges meiner Verwandtschaft vorstellen ..."  
  
"Das lasst mal sein, Hoheit, wenn ich so direkt sein darf. Auch unter uns Kriegern der dritten Klasse findet sich Blut, das zur Hoffnung Anlass gibt."  
  
"Gut, dann überlasse ich es dir, die passende Wahl zu treffen. Lass dir nur nicht zuviel Zeit damit. Freezer wird alles tun, unser Volk auszudünnen, denn nur so werden wir keine Bedrohung mehr für ihn sein. Gleich morgen kann der erste Planet zur Säuberung anstehen..."  
  
"Ihr seid nicht glücklich damit, oder?" "Vielen primitiven Geistern unter unseren Kriegern wird es Spaß machen. Aber ich und du, wir wissen, dass diese Schwächlinge auf die Freezer uns loslassen wird, uns keinen Schritt weiter bringen werden.  
  
"Das weiß Freezer auch."  
  
Der König seufzte und nickte. "Darauf kannst du wetten. Ich hoffe wirklich, ich habe nicht den Untergang meines Volkes damit besiegelt..."  
  
"Was auch immer geschehen wird, Majestät, wir können nichts mehr daran ändern. Und egal wohin Freezer mich auch schickt, ich werde immer in Eurem Sinne für unser Volk das beste geben." König Vegeta trat vor Bradock hin und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das weiß ich zu schätzen, mein Freund ..."  
  
.............................................................  
  
"... und daher kann ich ihn nicht angreifen, das wäre Hochverrat." Wiederum wich Bradock aus, doch der König ließ nicht locker.  
  
"Dass ihr Saiyans immer so eingleisig denken müsst", seufzte Meiser Kaio. "Wenn du ihn k.o. schlägst und ihm den Ohrring abnimmst, wäre das doch für ihn und euer Volk das beste, oder? Er braucht jetzt keinen devoten Untertanen, der sich nichts traut, sondern einen Freund."  
  
Bradock schluckte. Der blaue Klops mit den Fühlern hatte ein wahres Wort gesprochen. "Also gut." Er tauchte unter dem nächsten Schlag des Königs durch und schmetterte diesem mit aller Wucht die Faust ans Kinn. Für einen Moment weiteten sich die Augen König Vegetas und sein dumpfer Blick wurde klar. Dann verschleierten sie sich und er brach bewusstlos zusammen. Mit einem Griff riss ihm Bradock den Ohrring ab und zertrat ihn. "Geschafft."  
  
"Gratuliere", ächzte der Kaio. "Jetzt kannst du mir helfen, die anderen 98 in Schach zu halten bis Gokou fertig ist."  
  
Dieser war im Augenblick vollauf damit beschäftigt, den immer noch wachsenden Energieball im Auge zu behalten. Freezer würde doch nicht soweit gehen, oder?  
  
Freezer selbst war im Augenblick viel zu wütend, um klar denken zu können. Derjenige, dem er seine demütigendste Niederlage verdankte, derjenige, der ihn bis eben noch mit einer albernen Verkleidung an der Nase herum geführt hatte stand vor ihm wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Er würde keine halben Sachen machen wie auf Namek, nein, hier ging es gleich zur Sache.  
  
"Da du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, so weit zu kommen, um von mir vernichtet zu werden", zischte er, "will ich mal nicht enttäuschen. Fahr zur Hölle, Son Gokou!" Damit schoss er den riesigen Energieball ab.  
  
"Das wird knapp", dachte Gokou und blickte hinter sich. Ein paar hundert Meter enternt konnte er Seelen in einem der vielen Schwefelseen spüren. Wenn er dem Ball einfach so auswich, würden sie voll getroffen werden. Verdammt!  
  
Da war der Ball auch schon heran. Gokou riss die Arme hoch und presste seine Hände gegen die Kugel, wie um sie von sich weg zu drücken. Nicht von schlechten Eltern, dieser Angriff, wirklich nicht. Ähnlich der Kraft, die Cell damals gegen Gohan eingesetzt hatte, nur nicht ganz so stark. Doch in seiner jetzigen Form war Gokou dieser Energiemenge einfach nicht gewachsen. Sie überrollte ihn, egal wie sehr er sich auch dagegen stemmte. Er gab mehr Kraft, noch mehr, aber er hatte einfach zu lange gezögert. Freezer lachte laut und schoss noch mehr Energie auf den Ball, um diesen noch weiter anwachsen zu lassen und dann war Gokou mitten drin und schrie....  
  
"Nein! Kakerott!" Bradock sah wie Gokou von dem Energieball verschlungen wurde, hörte den Schrei und in seinem Inneren brach ein Damm. Wut, unbändige Wut auf Freezer erwachte, ein Zorn wie ihn der sonst eher besonnene Bradock noch nie gekannt hatte. Seine Aura wechselte von blau zu flammend rot und dann zu sonnengold und seine Haare veränderten sich von schwarz zu blond. Die dunklen Augen wurden erst grau, dann jadegrün und sein ganzes Gesicht wurde härter und kälter. "Das wirst du mir büßen, Freezer!" Sein Aufschrei und vor allem die Energie, die sich dabei entlud fegte nicht nur die Barriere des Kaio davon, sondern holte auch die Saiyans von den Beinen. Der Kaio plumpste auf seine vier Buchstaben und schnaufte. "Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen könne, Gokou."  
  
"Mit wem redest du?", fragte der Super Saiyan Bradock. "Kakerott ist tot."  
  
"Nur weil du seine Aura nicht mehr spürst, heißt das gar nichts", beruhigte ihn Meister Kaio. Doch Bradock war nicht in Stimmung beruhigt zu werden. Immer noch kochend vor Wut marschierte er and den verwirrten Saiyans vorbei auf Freezer zu.  
  
"Ein Super Saiyan", raunten die Saiyans sich zu. "Wie in den Legenden. Es gibt ihn wirklich!" "Na und?", schnauzte Freezer seine Truppe an. " Ihr seid in der Überzahl, erledigt ihn endlich, so wie ich den anderen erledigt habe!" Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken sich einem weiteren Super Saiyan stellen zu müssen. Doch das von ihm ausgewählte Kanonenfutter streikte. Sie spürten, dass ihre Chancen einfach zu gering waren und nur um Freezer ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen, wollten sie nicht verheizt werden.  
  
So gelangte Bradock unbehelligt zu Freezer und schmetterte diesem die Faust ins Gesicht, dass er von seinem Platz gegen die Wand es Stadions geschleudert wurde, diese durchbrach und im nächsten Lavasee ein ziemlich heißes Bad nahm.  
  
Bradock sah sich um und erblickte einen etwas angekohlten Gokou, der hinter einem Felsen in Deckung gegangen war und sich bei dem Saiyan namens Celer bedankte, an dessen Aura er sich für den Notsprung orientiert hatte. Immerhin hatte er den Energieball so umlenken können, dass keine verfluchte Seele hineingezogen worden war.  
  
Als Gokou den Super Saiyan erblickte, grinste er übers ganze Gesicht. "Wusste ich's doch!" Er sprang aus seinem Versteck, lief auf Bradock zu und strahlte ihn an. "Du warst dicht davor. Jetzt hast du es geschafft."  
  
Bradock führ sich durch die goldenen Haare. "Sieht sicher sonderbar aus...."  
  
"Nicht mehr als das", lachte Gokou und verwandelte sich nun seinerseits. Zwei blonde, fast spiegelgleiche Super Saiyans sahen sich an.  
  
"Freezer hast du's aber ordentlich gegeben.", lachte Gokou und wies auf den Lavasee, wo ein krebsrot angelaufener Freezer ächzend an Land kroch.  
  
"Was denkst du denn", sagte Bradock, sah den Super Saiyan Gokou an und fügte hinzu. "Ich dachte doch, er hätte dich getötet und niemand vergreift sich ungestraft an meinem ... " Er stockte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. "... an meinem Sohn."  
  
Nicht nur Kakerott, auch der Kaio waren von den Socken. "Du .. du bist mein Vater?", staunte Gokou und sprach das erste aus, was ihm in den Sinn kam: "So alt siehst du gar nicht aus!"  
  
"Gokou!", rügte Meister Kaio, doch Bradock brach in lautes Lachen aus.  
  
"Immerhin war ich nicht sehr viel älter als du, als mich Freezer getötet hat", sagte er wieder ernst geworden.  
  
Gokou nickte. "Vegeta hat mir davon erzählt."  
  
"Vegeta?", kam es von hinten. König Vegeta rappelte sich auf und rieb sich die Stirn. "Hast du Vegeta gesagt?"  
  
"Ja, Prinz Vegeta vom Planeten Vegeta, Sohn von König Vegeta", zählte Gokou auf, "er reibt es mir bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase. Zumindest", fügte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu, "tat er es, als ich noch am Leben war."  
  
"Er ist also Freezer entkommen, so wie du."  
  
"Ja, wir sind die beiden letzten reinen Saiyans soweit ich weiß. Trunks und Gohan zählen wohl nur zur Hälfte..."  
  
"Trunks? Der Kaio hat ihn schon einmal erwähnt. Ist er wirklich der Enkel unseres Königs?" "Wie? Ich habe einen Enkel?" König Vegeta sprang vom Ring und lief zu den beiden hinüber. "Wer ist seine Mutter? Ist sie eine Kriegerin von Rang und Namen?"  
  
"Bulma?" Jetzt war es Gokou zu lachen. "Bulma ist zwar sehr wehrhaft, aber sie ist absolut keine Kriegerin. Sie ist ein Genie, ein Frau von der Erde mit Köpfchen. Ohne sie und ihren Radar wären Vegeta längst schon hier unten angekommen. Falls ihm lange genug Zeit im Diesseits bleibt, sammelt wer vielleicht noch genug Pluspunkte um eines Tages im Paradies zu landen, wer weiß."  
  
"Das klingt sehr verwirrend. Könntest du am Anfang beginnen", bat ihn der König.  
  
"Moment mal, ich bin auch noch da!" kam es vom Lavasee her. "Oder habt ihr mich bereits abgeschrieben?" Freezer streifte die letzten glühenden Reste von seinem Körper und fixierte die drei Saiyans mit wütendem Blick.  
  
"Denkst du wirklich, du hast eine Chance gegen uns drei?", fragte König. "Gib am besten gleich auf und zerstöre dieses höllische Ding, mit dem du uns kontrolliert hast!"  
  
"Tickt's bei dir noch richtig?", Freezer lachte. "Ihr glaubt echt, ihr hättet schon gewonnen, dabei vergesst ihr, dass ich nicht umsonst mit Cell zusammen war!"  
  
Er ballte die Fäuste und sein Körper schien sich auszudehnen, ja, er wurde tatsächlich groß und größer, er überragte bereits die Saiyans und wuchs immer weiter. Als er ungefähr zehn Meter groß war hörte der Riesenwuchs auf.  
  
"Erzittert vor meiner neuen ultimativen Form. Ich bin nicht nur supergroß und stark", zur Demonstration hieb er mit der Faust gegen einen Felsen, der in Krümel zerbröselte, "Nein, ich bin auch noch super unverwundbar und schneller als ein Gedanke!"  
  
Ehe Gokou und Bradock reagieren konnte, war der monströse Freezer schon hinter ihnen. Die Super Saiyans konnten sich zwar unter seinem ersten Schlag noch ducken, aber der zweite traf sie unausweichlich. Freezers Faust schmetterte erst Gokou, dann Bradock gegen die Wand des Stadions.  
  
"Gokou! Bradock!", rief Meister Kaio entsetzt vom Ring her. Seine Kraft ließ nach und die Saiyans konnten sich wieder bewegen. Sie hatten immer noch diesen Befehl im Kopf und da Gokou und Bradock sich gerade aufrappelten und ihre Benommenheit abschüttelten waren sie leichte Beute für die Lawine von Saiyans, die über sie herfiel. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass keiner der beiden Super Saiyans seine volle Kraft gegen die manipulierten Krieger einsetzen wollte. Meiste Kaio warf sich tapfer ins Getümmel, aber bei so vielen Gegnern ging auch er im Gewühl unter.  
  
"Aufhören!", brüllte König Vegeta mit lauter Stimme. Die Saiyans hielten inne.  
  
"Ich bin euer König und ich befehle euch, sofort Kakerott und Bradock in Ruhe zu lassen. Nehmt euch Freezer vor, wenn ihr einen Gegner braucht!"  
  
Meister Kaio, Gokou und Bradock nutzten die Atempause und lösten sich von ihren Gegnern. Ordentlich ramponiert sahen die drei ja aus, über und über mit Blessuren. Meister Kaio hielt sich einen seiner empfindlichen Fühler und Gokou hatte ein blaues Auge sowie eine geprellte Schulter. Am schlimmsten jedoch hatte es Bradock erwischt, eines seiner Beine war gebrochen und Blut lief aus seiner Nase.  
  
"Ihr drei jämmerlichen Nieten", spottete Freezer genussvoll, "ihr solltet euch geehrt fühlen, die Form von mir zu sehen in der ich Enma herausfordern werde. Aber zunächst seid ihr dran! Erst du!"  
  
Freezers Hand wies auf Bradock und eine Welle aus giftig-grünem Licht schoss auf den verwundeten Super Saiyan zu, der nicht ausweichen konnte. Sie war zu schnell für Meister Kaio und Gokou und die beiden mussten hilflos zusehen, wie das kränkliche Licht Bradock erfasste. Gequält schrie der Saiyan auf und verlor seine Super Form und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. "Schluss damit!" Gokou warf ohne lange nachzudenken eine Energielanze nach Freezer. Dieser fing sie mit beiden Händen ohne größere Mühe ab und warf sie verächtlich lachend auf Gokou zurück, der zur Seite sprang, woraufhin die Lanze nur den Boden traf und dort mit viel Getöse explodierte.  
  
Der König war an Bradocks Seite geeilt.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Gokou nach hinten. Er selbst wagte nicht, Freezer aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
"Mach ... mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, mein Sohn", keuchte Bradock und stand mit König Vegetas Hilfe bereits wieder auf den Beinen. "Offenbar ist ein Super Saiyan doch nicht das ultimative Wesen...."  
  
"Da irrst du dich." Gokou sah zu den Saiyans, zu Freezer und dem verwünschten Controller, der das Riesenwachstum mitgemacht hatte, und fällte ein Entscheidung.  
  
"Meister Kaio", sagte er nur.  
  
Der Kaio schwenkte zustimmend seine Fühler. "Es wird zwar die Decke der Hölle zum Einsturz bringen, aber was soll's.... ich werde versuchen einen Schild zu errichten, aber halte dich bitte ein bisschen zurück...."  
  
"Was hast du vor, Kakerott?", fragte Bradock. "Er ist uns eindeutig über."  
  
"Wart's nur ab", grinste Gokou und warf einen Blick nach hinten. Sein Vater war übel zugerichtet, trotz seiner Sprüche sah man ihm an, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Gokou spürte, wie sich Wut in ihm aufstaute. Wut auf die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Freezer ihm diesen unerwartet kostbaren Moment des Wiederfindens verdarb.  
  
Die Energie um ihn herum flackerte als er Fäuste ballte, die Ellbogen an seinen Körper zog und endlich die ganze Kraft freisetzte, die in ihm schlummerte. Seine Haare wurden noch ein Stück länger, das Goldgelb eine Schattierung dunkler, seine Aura um ein vielfaches bedrohlicher.  
  
"Was...?" Freezer bemerkte die Veränderung und konnte es kaum glauben. Dieser Saiyan konnte noch weiter zulegen? Das durfte nicht sein. In rascher Folge sandte er Energiescheiben wie wirbelnde Sägeblätter auf Gokou los, doch dieser schmetterte sie einfach zur Seite. Der Boden unter Gokous Füßen bebte und die Saiyans wichen angstvoll zurück.  
  
"Das ist Stufe zwei", sagte Gokou sachlich. "Aber um keinen Zweifel zu lassen, wer von uns der Stärkere ist..." Wiederum konzentrierte er sich, nun loderte seine Aura in so starkem goldenen Feuer, dass mancher Saiyan geblendet die Augen schloss. Seine Haare wuchsen rasch und die dicken, goldenen Strähnen reichten nun weit den Rücken hinunter. Die Druckwelle, die sein gewaltiger Energieaufwand bewirkte, fegte durch die Hölle, löschte Feuerwände aus, riss Felsbrocken in die Höhe und wirbelte Saiyans durch die Luft.  
  
"Freezer", sagte Gokou und ging in Pose."Es ist aus."  
  
Freezer ahnte, was ihm blühte, hob abwehrend die Hände und ging schrittweise zurück, doch er konnte es nicht aufhalten. "Kamehameha!" Die blaue Energiekugel schoss auf ihn zu, riss hastig errichtete Verteidigung in Stücke und verbrannte ihn innerhalb eines Atemzuges zu Asche. Ehe die Energie auch noch ein paar der büßenden Seelen erfassen konnte, lenkte Gokou sie mit einer entschiedenen Geste Richtung Decke. Das blaue Licht fraß sich durch den uralten Smog und die giftigen Dämpfe, prallte auf die Höhlendecke und dort explodierte der blaue Ball mit ungeheurer Wucht. Seine Kraft war so groß, dass es keine großen Trümmerstücke auf die Hölle regnete, sondern nur kleine Brocken, Asche und Staub.  
  
Keuchend senkte Gokou die Arme und drehte sich zu seinem Vater und dem König um. "Das ist Stufe drei."  
  
Die beiden nickten mit offenen Mündern und weit aufgerissenen Augen, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen.  
  
Da ja mit Freezer auch der Controller pulverisiert worden war, kamen alle Saiyans wieder zu sich. Es gab ein Gedränge um Gokou, jeder wollte eine lebende Legende aus der Nähe sehen.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut", wehrte Meister Kaio ab, "lasst ihn doch erst mal verschnaufen, ewig kann er diese Form nicht beibehalten, sonst ginge hier noch mehr zu Bruch."  
  
Auf dieses Stichwort hin, schraubte Gokou seine Kraft zurück und wurde wieder zum normalen Saiyan.  
  
"Alle mal herhören!", rief der Kaio und seine laute Stimme verschaffte ihm sofort Gehör. "Da Freezer nur mehr ein Seelenflämmchen ist und wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist er das blaue Dings da drüben, das sich aus dem Staub machen möchte... habt ihr alle Zeit nachzudenken, was ihr jetzt wirklich wollt. Durch Gokous "Missgeschick" hat die Hölle jetzt keine Decke mehr und somit werdet ihr hier unten bald auch Sonnenlicht und gelbe Wolken haben. Das Gift wurde zu Asche verbrannt und wenn man die ganzen Thermischen Potentiale hier unten berücksichtigt, ließe sich sicher etwas Brauchbares aus der Hölle machen, ohne dass sie gleich zum Paradies wird, denn ohne Buße keine Reinigung und somit auch keine Aussicht auf Wiedergeburt."  
  
Die Saiyans sahen sich ernst an. Daran hatten sie gar nicht gedacht. "Da der Schaden schon mal angerichtet ist, wird Enma sicher mit sich reden lassen und wenn nicht er, dann die Versicherung, der eine Reparatur des Höllendaches bestimmt teurer käme als eine Umgestaltung der Hölle an und für sich."  
  
"Klingt als würdet Ihr Euch für uns einsetzen", sagte der König vorsichtig.  
  
"Das stimmt", nickte der Kaio. "Das Höllenkonzept hat schon lange eine Überholung nötig und da werden die Teufel sicher meiner Meinung sein."  
  
Er griff nach hinten und nahm den Rucksack ab. Er holte mehr und mehr Pfirsiche heraus und reichte jedem Saiyan einen davon. "Die hier sind von meinem persönlichen Baum. Sobald sie einmal von einem Kaio gepflückt sind, bleiben sie köstlich, egal ob jemand aus der Hölle oder aus dem Himmel sie verspeist. Esst, ihr habt es nötig."  
  
Jeder biss in seinen Pfirsich, auch Gokou bekam noch einen ab. Seinem Vater half die magische Kraft der Frucht über die Verletzung und endlich hatten er und Gokou Zeit, sich ein wenig zu unterhalten, da sich alle um den Kaio scharten, um mehr über das neue Höllenkonzept zu erfahren, das er offenbar schon länger im Hinterkopf gehabt hatte. Kaio erzählte ihnen auch, was alles seit der Zerstörung ihres Planeten auf der Erde und auf Namek geschehen war.  
  
Gokou und Bradock saßen auf einem Trümmerstück des Stadions, jeder freute sich über die Gegenwart des anderen, sie sahen sich an, aber erst nach ein paar Anläufen, fand Gokou den Mut, es endlich auszusprechen. "Vater... " er stockte, denn das Wort klang so ungewohnt, "Vater ich ... ich muss dir etwas sagen, wegen ... wegen Radditz. Er ... ich .... wir beide haben .... wir haben gekämpft, und ich habe mitgeholfen, ihn zu töten, obwohl er mein Bruder war." Jetzt war es endlich heraus. Doch Bradocks Reaktion vor der sich Gokou gefürchtet hatte, war ganz anders als erwartet. Der Saiyan seufzte nur und meinte mit Bedauern und Reue in der Stimme: "Es tut mir leid, Kakerott, schrecklich leid, dass du diese Erfahrung machen musstest... es ist zum Teil auch meine Schuld, ich war nicht stark genug, Radditz von Freezer fernzuhalten, dein Bruder war immer schon leicht beeinflussbar und wollte unbedingt stärker als Vegeta werden, hat es aber nie geschafft. Daher hat er sich freiwillig schon als Kind in Freezers Truppen verdingt und als er endlich Freezers wahre Natur erkannte, war es schon zu spät ... ich war viel zu selten zuhause, immer mal hier mal dort auf einem Planeten um ihn für Freezer zu erobern... ich habe viele Dinge getan, die ich jetzt bereue, aber eines werde ich nie bereuen." Er sah Gokou an und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, "...dass ich bei der Entdeckung der Erde gespürt habe, dass dieser Planet was ganz Besonderes ist. Ich habe die Daten verfälscht, sodass der Planet wenig verlockend und die Kampfkraft seiner Bewohner sehr, sehr schwach ausgefallen ist und dann habe ich mir die Zunge fusselig geredet bis Freezer einverstanden war, dich, obwohl du erst ein Baby warst, dorthin zu schicken. Leider ist er uns beiden, meiner Mutter und mir über den Weg gelaufen, als wir dich zur Kapsel getragen haben. Er hat dir kurz auf die Stirn getippt, aber wir konnten spüren, dass er dadurch dein Wesen zum Böseren, zum Aggressiveren verändert hat. Irgendwie hast du das offensichtlich überwunden oder du wärst hier gelandet wie wir alle.... Es war hart für deine Mutter und für mich, dich gehen zu lassen, aber wir haben beide geahnt, dass du auf der Erde die besseren Überlebenschancen haben würdest als auf Vegeta. Wir beide, deine Mutter und ich sind bei der Vernichtung Vegetas umgekommen, aber ihre Reinigung war hier unten nur kurz und sie hat bestimmt schon einen neuen Körper bekommen, genauso wie Radditz." Gokou lächelte. "Ich bin froh, das alles jetzt endlich zu wissen. Ich habe mir nie viel Gedanken um meine Saiyanfamilie gemacht. Aber jetzt bin ich glücklich, dich getroffen zu haben. Wenn der Kaio es zulässt, schaue ich öfters hier vorbei..."  
  
"Na, genug geplaudert?" fragte der König. "Du hast es gut, Bardock, du hast deinen Sohn als Erwachsenen sehen können ... ich wünschte, ich wüsste wie es meinem Vegeta geht."  
  
"Das lässt sich machen", sagte Gokou und rief Meister Kaio zu sich. "Könnt ihr dem König helfen?", sagte er bittend, nachdem dieser den Wunsch wiederholt hatte.  
  
"Hmmm... ausnahmsweise", sagte der Kaio nach einigen Augenblicken. "Gokou, du fängst an." Gokou erklärte dem König, was sie vorhatten und legte eine Hand auf Meister Kaios rechtes Schulterblatt. Der König legte seine Hand auf das linke.  
  
"Wo haben wir Vegeta...", murmelte der Kaio und seine Fühler kreisten. "Ah... hier ist er, gerade beim Trainieren."  
  
Gokou sandte seine Gedanken an Vegeta aus. "Hallo Vegeta, wie geht es dir?"  
  
Vegeta, der gerade zu einer Schlagkombination ansetzen wollte, ließ die Arme sinken und erstarrte. "Kakerott? Du?"  
  
"Ja, lange nicht mehr mit dir geplaudert. Sind Bulma und Trunks wohlauf?"  
  
"Aber ja. Trunks entwickelt sich prächtig. Er wird eines Tages noch besser sein als Gohan."  
  
"Dann kann man dir nur gratulieren. Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Vegeta?"  
  
"Was denn? Bist du nicht im Paradies, wo sich alle Wünsche von selbst erfüllen?"  
  
Darauf ging Gokou nicht ein. "Verwandelst du dich in einen Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Wozu denn? Du weißt doch, wie die Stufe eins aussieht."  
  
"Schon, aber ich habe hier jemanden getroffen, der dich gern mal auf Stufe zwei sehen würde. Die hast du doch mittlerweile erreicht, wenn ich deinen Energielevel so anschaue."  
  
"Na gut, aber ich kann mir nicht denken, was dein Meister Kaio damit will." Vegeta ballte die Fäuste, konzentrierte sich und seine schwarzen Haare wurden zu flammenden Gold. Seine dunklen Augen wurden jadegrün. Er atmete kurz durch, dann legte er noch zu und seine Haare wurden ein Stück länger und seine Aura noch leuchtender.  
  
"Zufrieden?", fragte er Gokou.  
  
"Das musst du nicht mich fragen", kam es von Gokou zurück und dieser sah König Vegeta an. "Habe ich Euch zuviel versprochen?"  
  
"Nein, hast du nicht", murmelte der König, Tränen der Freude in seinen Augen. "Vegeta, mein Sohn, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!"  
  
Vegeta war so überrascht , dass er zur normalen Form zurückkehrte. "Vater? Wie ist das möglich?" In raschen Worten fasste König Vegeta das Geschehen in der Hölle zusammen. "Bradock hat Kakerott gefunden und dank Meister Kaio habe ich nun auch sehen können, was aus meinem Sohn geworden ist. Du hast alle meine Erwartungen übertroffen. Dein Sohn und Erbe, mein Enkel, hat Freezer besiegt. Also waren meine Hoffnungen auf die folgenden Generationen nicht vergeblich." "Nein, das waren sie nicht, Vater. Hätte ich nur früher diese Stufe erreichen können..."  
  
"Das Schicksal hat es anders gewollt, Vegeta. Ich meinerseits habe dir auch keinen guten Dienst erwiesen, als ich auf Freezer los gegangen bin. Es war dumm und arrogant und hat nur dazu geführt, dass du ihm ausgeliefert warst ... es tut mir leid, mein Sohn..." "Schon gut, Vater. Du hast mir beigebracht, dass man sich immer das allerhöchste Ziel stecken muss, auch wenn man es niemals glaubt erreichen zu können... so hast du gelebt und ich bin stolz, dein Sohn zu sein. Danke.... danke für alles."  
  
"Leb wohl Vegeta und grüß den kleinen Trunks von seinem Großvater."  
  
"Das werde ich. Leb wohl, Vater."  
  
Der König zog seine Hand von Meister Kaios Schulter.  
  
"Kakerott, bist du noch da?", fragte Vegeta.  
  
"Ja. Wie geht es Gohan und Chichi?"  
  
"Bestens, soweit ich weiß. Warum meldest du dich nicht bei ihnen?"  
  
"Das würde sie nur traurig machen. Es ist besser so."  
  
"Du musst es wissen. Ach ja .... danke."  
  
Gokou spürte, wie sehr Vegeta das Gespräch mit seinem Vater nahe gegangen war. Er lächelte. "Schon gut! Pass auf dich auf. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du, Gohan und Piccolo die Erde beschützt." Damit zog auch Gokou seine Hand vom Rücken Meister Kaios.  
  
"Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet", sagte der König zu Gokou, die Augen immer noch ein wenig feucht vor Rührung.  
  
Verlegen kratzte Gokou sich am Kopf. "Keine Ursache, Ihr müsst Meister Kaio danken. Nur durch ihn kann man mit dem Diesseits Kontakt aufnehmen."  
  
Auch Meister Kaio lehnte jeden Dank bescheiden ab. "Gokou, es ist Zeit, dass wir Enma unsere Vorschläge unterbreiten. Vor allem muss ihn jemand schonend auf die neuen Zustände hier vorbereiten."  
  
"Oje, das wird sicher ein harter Job", seufzte Gokou.  
  
"Wir verlassen uns auf euch beide", sagte Bradock. Seine Augen wanderten über Gokou, so als wolle er sich das Bild seines erwachsenen Sohnes gut einprägen.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so an .... Vater. Es ist kein Abschied für immer." Gokou hatte einen Kloß im Hals und trat zögernd auf Bradock zu, unsicher, ob er sich das schon erlauben durfte, sie kannten sich doch kaum.  
  
"Nein, das nicht, aber ... ." Bradock machte kurzen Prozess und nahm seinen Sohn in die Arme. Gokou schloss einen Augenblick entspannt die Augen. Ja, der Geruch, die Wärme, die Stimme, die Hand, die über sein Haar strich ... es war sehr, sehr lange her, aber sie war noch da, diese Erinnerung daran. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Vater und erwiderte die Umarmung so fest, als könne er die Trennung dadurch aufschieben. Er hatte seinen Großvater früh verloren, und keiner seiner Freunde war jemals so etwas wie ein echter Ersatzvater oder Großvater gewesen, auch Muten Roshi nicht. Trotz all seiner Unbekümmertheit, hatte Gokou stets etwas in seinem Leben gefehlt, jemand, an den er sich anlehnen konnte, jemand, der ihn hielt und beschützte... Er genoss dieses Gefühl, wieder Kind sein zu dürfen einen herrlichen Augenblick lang.  
  
Meister Kaio räusperte sich vernehmlich. Mit einem Seufzer des Bedauerns lösten sich Vater und Sohn voneinander. Gokou deutete eine Verbeugung vor dem König an, winkte den anderen Saiyans noch zum Abschied zu, dann fasste der Kaio ihn am Hemd und Gokou konzentrierte sich.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Vater!"  
  
Dann waren die beiden verschwunden.  
  
Bradock starrte auf die Stelle, wo sein Sohn gerade noch gestanden hatte. König Vegeta legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte. "Der kommt wieder."  
  
"Das denke ich auch", sagte Bradock und gab sich einen Ruck. "Und bis dahin sollten wir hier Ordnung gemacht haben. Was für Pläne hat den der Kaio mit der Hölle?"  
  
"Wir machen hier ein Erlebniskurbad für Paradiesflämmchen. Erst einmal weg mit der Lava und dem Öl und her mit den gesunden, heißen Quellen. Dazu bieten wir eine kurze Tour durch ein höllisches Labyrinth, wo sie sich die alten Methoden anschauen können...." Der König holte tief Luft.  
  
"Wow! Da kommt ja einiges auf die Hölle zu", grinste Bradock und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. "Dann legen wir uns mal ins Zeug..."  
  
Die anderen Saiyans nickten und gemeinsam gingen sie ans Werk.  
  
Ende des ersten Abenteuers. 


End file.
